I know, we are only friends
by Kagane Mikasa-san05
Summary: Rin Kagamine, seorang gadis yang mencintai temannya sendiri...dan-baca aja! gak bisa ngelanjutin summary!
1. Chapter 1

halo! aku Mikasa-san05! Author baru! kalian boleh memanggilku Mikasa!

Rin: nambah deh Author sarap-nya...

Mikasa: Rin jahat banget, kan aku baek baek ngomongnya...T.T

Rin: iya iya maaf, desclaimer sono!

Mikasa: ha'i desu!

* * *

**Desclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya Mikasa, Mikasa cuma punya fic ini doang!**

**Warning: typo, gaje, angst gak jadi, Authornya masih newbie, OOC, OOT, dan lain lain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

* * *

_Aku tahu..._

_Kita hanya berteman..._

_Tapi...apakah salah, jika aku...mencintaimu?_

_Aku tahu..._

_Kau sudah memiliki orang lain yang nyatanya bukan diriku_

_Tapi...apakah salah, jika aku masih mengharapkanmu?_

* * *

Rin POV

Hari ini...hujan turun dengan derasnya, membasahi kota Tokyo. Aku mulai berjalan ke sekolah dengan payung kuning milikku. Oh iya...Perkenalkan, namaku Rin Kagamine, umurku 14 tahun, dan bersekolah di Crypton High School. Dan sekarang aku menduduki kelas 3-A! Hohoho...hebat bukan?

Aku memang pintar dalam pelajaran...tapi soal cinta? Aku payah...

Kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu?

Yap, aku memang payah soal cinta, buktinya...aku mencintai...temanku sendiri, ironis bukan?

HEI! Aku gak yuri! Temanku laki-laki! Namanya Len Kamigane, dia sekarang berada di kelas 3-C, dan dia adalah teman terdekatku...aku pikir...dia menyukaiku, karena dia selalu baik padaku...

Tapi...dugaanku salah, dia sama sekali tak menyukaiku...justru dia menyukai Tei Sukone, teman sekelasku. Bahkan mereka kini sudah resmi pacaran, dan aku sering sekali di ajak Len untuk menemaninya kencan dengan Tei.

Aku menerimanya ajakannya, walau sebenarnya...di dalam hatiku, aku ingin sekali menangis...tapi tidak apa-apa! Demi orang yang aku sukai, aku akan melewati masa itu dengan penuh senyuman, senyuman palsu yang sebenarnya di penuhi dengan sakit yang mendalam.

Sekarang, aku sudah sampai di gerbang Crypton High School, dan aku...melihat Len dan Tei berjalan bersama di dalam satu payung, yap...satu payung berdua, dan...setelah melihat itu, aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menahan air mataku yang hampir keluar ini...

Dan aku berjalan melewati mereka, aku menutupi mukaku dengan payung kuning-ku ini, aku tidak ingin menangis di hadapan Len, aku harus kuat...dan tegar...aku ingin selalu tersenyum di hadapan Len, dan aku...tidak ingin Len melihatku dengan keadaan seperti ini...

Setelah aku melewati mereka, aku berjalan menuju kelasku...dan disana aku sudah di sambut dengan ramah dengan ke-4 sahabat ku, yaitu Miku, Luka, CUL, dan Piko.

"ohayo Rin-chan!". Ucap Miku

"ohayou dengan keadaan hujan! Rin-chan!". Ucap CUL sambil menunjukkan senyum kerennya

"ohayou...Rin-chan". Ucap Luka

"ohayou...Usagi-chan!". Ucap Piko

"ohayou, minna...dan Piko! Jangan sebut aku usagi! Bodoh!". Ucapku

"Rin...kenapa matamu sembab begini?". Tanya Miku

Oh! Aku lupa...aku sempat menangis tadi setelah melihat Len dan Tei, dengan cepat aku menghapus air mataku dengan tanganku.

"ahh...tadi...aku ketetesan air hujan karena payung-ku terlalu kebelakang...hehehe...". ucapku

"aku tahu...kau...habis menangis kan Rin-chan?". Tanya Luka

Oh...Luka, kenapa kau tahu? Kenapa kau begitu jenius?

"ti-tidak, aku sudah bilang kan? Ini ketetesan air hujan...". ucapku meyakinkan

"kalau kau ketetesan air hujan, pasti pita putihmu juga ikut basah...jangan membodohiku...Rin..". ucap Luka serius

"baiklah...aku mengaku kalau aku habis menangis, ini karena...aku tidak mau kalian semua jadi sedih karena aku...". ucapku sambil menunduk kan kepalaku

"ini semua gara-gara Len! Berani beraninya dia bikin Rin jadi nangis begini!". Ucap Piko dan CUL

"jangan menyalahkannya! Dia tidak salah!". Ucapku membela Len

Tiba-tiba Tei datang dengan lagak yang agak sombong, meneteng tas punggung Teddy Bear-nya dengan angkuh, dan dia menatapku dengan tatapan kesal.

"minggir kalian, mengganggu jalanku saja! Kalo ngobrol jangan di tengah jalan dong!". Ucap Tei

Aku, Miku, CUL, Luka, dan Piko hanya memberi jalan pada Tei, Luka hanya menatap Tei dengan tatapan mematikannya, dan entah kenapa aku juga mengikuti Luka, aku kan tidak ingin memberikan deathglare pada Tei...

"cih...deathglare kalian takkan mampu menandingiku, kau iri bukan? Nona Kagamine? Melihat aku berpacaran dengan Len?". Ucapnya sambil menatapku

Aku hanya diam, Tei benar...aku iri padanya, aku sangat ingin berada di posisi Tei...berharap Len yang menyayangiku sebagai kekasih...bukan sebagai teman ataupun sahabat...

"aku benar kan? Cih gadis bodoh...makanya...jangan modal otak doang! Modal tampang juga penting! Dada jangan pettan!". Ucap Tei mengejekku

Tolong...sebut aku apa saja, asal jangan dadaku yang pettan ini, kulihat CUL juga meremas tangannya dan menatap Tei dengan tatapan marah, dia juga sama marahnya denganku.

"cukup, jangan menghina Rin, aku tahu kau bangga dengan dadamu yang lumayan itu! Tapi jika dibandingkan dengan dada Luka? Oh...kau ketinggalan jauh nak! Cih...masuk kelas A dengan sogokan saja bangga!". Ucap Miku sambil ber-decih-ria

Luka yang mendengar namanya disangkut pautkan itu hanya menatap Miku dengan muka memerah, aku hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam dalam, CUL hanya melongo dengan ucapan Miku, sedangkan Piko hanya melongo sambil meneteskan air liur yang banyak.

"jangan bangga dengan Megurine ya! Kau sendiri? Pettan gitu!". Ejek Tei

"aku pettanko, tapi aku bangga! Dan menghargai apa yang diberikan tuhan padaku, dada boleh pettan! Tapi wajah harus moe! Gak kayak kamu! Moe dibuat-buat, Cuma tampang moe dihadapan Len, tapi tampang iblis di belakang! Apaan tuh?!". Ucap Miku yang sukses membuat Tei kicep 100%

"AP-".

TEET TEET

Kasihan Tei, mau marah tapi ga jadi soalnya bel masuk udah mau bunyi, Tei pun langsung masuk dan membicarakan sesuatu kepada Miku, entah apa itu aku tak tahu...

Normal POV

Tei dengan kesalnya masuk ke kelas dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Miku.

"kita belum selesai! Miku Hatsune!". Ucap Tei dengan ketus tapi pelan

Miku hanya memasang wajah datar dan sinis, seperti tak mau kalah...

"cih...kau pikir aku takut?". Ucap Miku sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada

"apa yang Tei katakan padamu Miku?". Tanya Luka

"ahh...tidak...Cuma sliweran burung berkicau tak dikenal...ayo masuk, sensei dateng baru tahu rasa lho!". Ucap Miku santai, dan tidak mempedulikan ancaman Tei

* * *

Istirahat

Di kelas, Rin, Luka, CUL dan Piko sedang berbincang-bincang, dan terdapat sela-sela tawa yang berasal dari suara Rin, yap...Rin jika sudah tertawa akan sangat membisingkan telinga, padahal di kelas itu sepi, hanya mereka saja.

"eh? Mana Miku? Kok daritadi belum balik juga?". Tanya Rin sambil memakan sashimi-nya

"iya, aneh banget...cuci tangan aja sampe sekarang belom balik". Ucap CUL sambil menyeruput soda yang barus saja dia beli

"aku...mendapat firasat buruk...Miku...pasti di-bully". Ucap Luka sambil menopang dagu-nya

"di-bully? Tapi Dengan siapa?". Tanya Piko

"tentu saja komplotannya Tei, Tei pasti masih dendam dengan Miku". Jawab Luka

Rin hanya memasang wajah khawatir, gara-gara dia, Miku jadi dalam bahaya...badan Rin jadi gemetar, dan meremas sumpit yang di pegangnya...

"sudah...bukan salahmu kok...". ucap Luka menenangkan Rin

"tenang aja bro! Jangan tegang gitu...mana ada yang berani mem-bully Miku?". Ucap CUL

"ta-tapi...". ucap Rin membantah

"hahah...kau lupa ya? Miku kan di juluki si-Ratu Karate! Mereka aja yang tolol! Gak tahu siapa Miku!". Ucap CUL

"haah...aku...lupa...". ucap Rin sambil menghela nafas lega

"nyante aja! Kita tunggu siapa yang babak belur nanti!". Ucap CUL meyakinkan

Ucapan CUL tadi menambah kepercayaan Rin, Rin percaya jika Miku nanti tidak akan kenapa-napa...dan Rin kembali memakan sashimi dan sushi-nya dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya.

* * *

Di tempat Miku

"nona Hatsune sedang apa? Membasuh tanganmu yang kotor itu ya?". Ucap Tei dengan nada mengejek

"kau lagi, masih belum puas hah? Dan siapa lagi mereka ini! Ngapain pake bawa pisau, sapu, kapak segala?". Tanya Miku nyante

"tentu saja memberimu pelajaran yang tak terlupakan~habisi dia!". Ucap Tei

"cih...sudah kubilang, aku takkan pernah takut denganmu!". Ucap Miku

Keempat komplotannya itu menyerang Miku dengan senjata yang di pegang mereka masing-masing, tapi dengan mudahnya Miku menghindar dan dengan sigapnya mengambil senjata mereka, permainan ini...selesai begitu cepat.

"hah...dasar lemah, begitu saja kemampuanmu? Dan lagi...Apa ini? Dasar pengecut! Bermain menggunakan senjata!". Ucap Miku

Miku dengan mudahnya mematahkan satu-persatu senjata itu, dan di lemparnya ke sembarang arah, Tei hanya melihat Miku dengan raut wajah yang agak sedikit...takut.

"kenapa? Kau takut? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti melihat hantu?". Ucap Miku sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya

"tch...sialan...kenapa dia bisa?". Gumam Tei

"kau ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa mematahkan senjata itu? Hahaha...aku ini sudah dilatih oleh ayahku agar kebal dengan senjata-senjata seperti itu...dan satu lagi, aku kan dijuluki si-Ratu Karate...jadi...jika aku mau...aku bisa saja mematahkan tulang tulang mungil kalian dengan mudah...". ucap Miku

"aku...akan mengadukanmu dengan Len! Awas kau!". Ucap Tei lalu pergi dan diikuti oleh komplotannya

Miku hanya tertawa geli, kemudian menghela nafas agar tawa-nya dapat berhenti.

"hahaha..Haah...bisa bisanya aku mengenal orang seperti Tei, lagaknya aja yang sok jago...tapi pas udah kalah...lari kayak tikus dikejar kucing! Apaan tuh! Niat ngebully gak sih?!". Ucap Miku

Miku melirik arloji-nya, pukul 09.15...15 menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi, dia harus cepat kembali atau tidak perutnya akan kosong dan menunggu bel pulang agar dia bisa makan.

"wah gawat, 15 menit lagi masuk, aku harus cepat-cepat makan nih...gak makan mati dong! Yahaa~". Ucap Miku lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar mandi wanita itu

* * *

Di kelas

"yo minna! Aku kembali!". Ucap Miku

"Miku...kau membuat kami khawatir...apakah...Tei membuatmu terluka?". Tanya Luka

"tidak, dan kalian harus melihat Tei yang berlari ketakutan ketika aku mematahkan pisau dan kapak itu! Hahaha! Lucu!". Ucap Miku sambil terkikik geli

"ah...yasudah...ayo makan...sebentar lagi bel lho!". Ucap Rin

"oke! Perutku juga udah bentrok nih!". ucap Miku, kemudian memakan bentou miliknya

Yap, mereka kembali melanjutkan makan mereka, sambil membahas kejadian yang Miku alami tadi. Tapi...apakah Tei akan diam saja? Ketika dia sudah kalah telak? Oh...tentu saja tidak...dia pasti akan bertindak sesuatu, tapi...apa?

* * *

Pulang sekolah

Tak teras bel pulang juga sudah berbunyi, Rin, Miku, Luka, CUL, dan Piko sudah membereskan buku-buku pelajaran mereka, dan memasukkannya kedalam tas dan berjalan keluar kelas, pergi menuju gerbang sekolah. Tapi, saat mereka pergi keluar gerbang, seseorang menghentikan mereka, dengan memanggil salah satu dari mereka.

"RIN!"

PLAK!

.

.

.

.

.

bersambung

* * *

haloo! kembali lagi bersama Mikasa!

gimana fic. pertama saya? bagus? ato jelek?

kalo bagus Review dong! tapi Mikasa gak maksa kalian Review ya~~

kalo gak bagus, Review kritik dan saran boleh asal JANGAN FLAME!

yah, baiklah...sekian dari saya...terima kasih sudah mau baca! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

yatta! Mika-nyan kembali bersama fic. ini!

L. Rayina: hum?

Mikasa: loh? Rayina? tumben nyasar di fic. ku?

L. Rayina: aku dengar, kepalamu sakit yah saat menulis chapter ini?

Mikasa: umm...iya sih...dikit

L. Rayina: maka dari itu, aku membimbingmu agar kau gak sempoyongan pas bacain naskahnya!

Mikasa: makasih Rayina-chan!*peluk peluk Rayina*

L. Rayina: iya, tapi jangan begini! aku gak yuri! dan cepat mulai! kasihan para Readers udah nunggu!

Mikasa: oke! sebelumnya balas Review dulu!^^

**for Kirina Fujisaki**

**eh makasih udah mau di fav!^^ Mikasa sangat berterima kasih *bungkukin badan***

**iya, Tei emang nyebelin kok! *ikut dilempar piso***

**em...kalo Len x Tei sih suka, tapi gak terlalu suka! #maksudnya apa coba?**

**terima kasih udah mau Review! ^^**

**for Kuro Rei-chan**

**wah..benarkah? aku juga suka loh! ^^ makanya aku buat debat mulut gini! biar kayak sinetron gitu!**

**yah...mungkin bakat alami *di timfuk negi***

**wah...makasih!**

**iya ini udah lanjut!**

**terima kasih atas Reviewnya!**

**for Via Heartfilia**

**kalo penasaran! baca chap ini! bakalan keungkap kok, tapi ada seorang pendatang baru yang memasuki hidup Rin!**

**hahaha...kalo update kilat aku gak janji, soalnya akhir2 ini Mika-nyan banyak tugas!**

**terima kasih sudah meriview!**

**yosh! Ganbarimasu!**

**for Acchan**

**entah anda peramal atau bukan, tapi bener kok, berasal dari kisah nyata!**

**makasih udah mau Review!**

* * *

Normal POV

"RIN!"

PLAK!

"Le-Len? Doushite?". Ucap Rin sambil memegangi pipi kiri-nya yang merah itu, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca

"kau masih bertanya kenapa? Heh...ternyata kau menusukku dari belakang!". Ucap Len, orang yang menampar Rin tadi

"a-apa maksudmu Len? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti...". ucap Rin

"jangan berpura-pura bodoh! Kau kan? Yang membuat Tei terluka?lihat! Tei sampai babak belur begini!". Ucap Len sambil menopang tubuh Tei

Rin yang melihat tubuh Tei yang babak belur seperti itu, sama sekali tak mengerti. Apakah Miku menyakiti Tei sampai seperti itu?tidak mungkin...sangat tidak mungkin...

"ini mustahil! Aku tidak pernah memukul Tei sampai seperti itu, Apalagi Rin! Nyentuh kulitnya Tei aja gak pernah!". Ucap Miku membela Rin

"udah ya Miku, kamu gak usah ikut campur! Ini masalahnya aku sama Rin! Dan kau Rin! Mengakulah! Kau kan yang memukul Tei!". Ucap Len membentak sambil menunjuk Rin

"tapi sumpah Len...aku gak pernah mukul Tei...hiks..". ucap Rin sambil menangis

Dan disamping Len, Tei...menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Menatap Rin dan Miku dengan tatapan sinis, kemudian menatap Len dan wajah Tei menjadi seperti orang kesakitan, sungguh akting yang cantik...sangat cantik...

"alah! Gak usah bohong deh! Ngapain kamu pakek nangis segala! Seharusnya Tei yang nangis, bukan kamu!". Ucap Len membentak Rin

"hiks...hiks...t-tapi...aku...". ucap Rin sambil menangis

"udah! Capek ngomong sama pendusta kayak kamu! Ayo Tei...kita pergi, kita tinggalkan gadis pendusta ini!". Ucap Len lalu merangkul Tei, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Rin

Dan...tanpa Len ketahui, Tei menoleh ke belakang, dan menyeringai kepada Rin, sungguh malang nasibmu Rin...

"yang sabar ya Rin...". ucap Miku sambil menepuk pundak Rin

"Rin? daijoubu desuka?". tanya Luka

Rin tidak menjawab, tapi hanya suara isakan tangis saja yang keluar dari mulut Rin. Tampak dari belakang Rin menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya, kemudian menoleh ke belakang, menghadap ke-empat sahabatnya dan tersenyum.

"aku...tidak apa-apa, tapi...aku ingin pulang sendiri...boleh kan?". Ucap Rin

"baiklah...aku harap...kau cepat membaik ya Rin...". ucap Piko

"akan ku usahakan...jaa ne...minna". ucap Rin dengan lemas kemudian meninggalkan ke-empat sahabatnya

* * *

**Desclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya Mikasa, bahkan sampai Mikasa tua pun gak bakal pernah punya Vocaloid! kecuali kalo Mikasa berani beli perusahaannya! **

**Warning: typo, gaje, angst gak jadi, Authornya masih newbie, OOC, OOT dan lain lain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

* * *

_Hari ini..._

_Kau menuduhku menyakiti kekasihmu..._

_Tapi aku sama sekali tak melakukannya..._

_Justru malah kekasihmu yang berusaha menyakitiku..._

_Tapi tak apa..._

_Asal kau bahagia..._

_Aku akan baik-baik saja..._

* * *

Rin POV

Siang ini mendung, pertanda hujan akan turun lagi. aku hanya bisa berjalan tak tentu arah, mencari tempat yang bisa kugunakan untuk menenangkan diriku, depresi...kata itu cocok untuk mendeskripsikan keadaanku sekarang, aku masih depresi akibat kejadian sekitar semenit yang lalu.

Len membentakku, orang yang kucintai membentakku sendiri...tidakkah itu sakit?

Tentu saja, wanita mana yang tidak menangis ketika orang yang dicintainya membentaknya dengan sadis seperti tadi?

Ahh...sudahlah...tidak usah dipikirkan lagi...karena kejadian tadi...jalanku kini sempoyongan...seperti orang mabuk, sudahlah...toh gak ada yang ngeliat aku.

Langkahku terhenti, itu karena aku melihat taman yang indah di sebrang jalan itu, sepertinya taman itu cocok untuk tempat menenangkan diriku yang lagi depresi ini.

Dengan cepatnya aku menyeberang dan sampai di jalan dekat taman itu, aku melangkah menuju taman itu, dan memasukinya.

"aah...taman yang indah...". gumamku

Aku berusaha mencari tempat duduk yang cocok, dan aku harus memutari taman itu sebanyak 5 kali! Amboi...capek tahu! (Author: woi! Jangan OOC!)

Dan setelah aku memutari taman itu sebanyak 5 kali, aku pun berhasil menemukan tempat duduk yang cocok untuk menenangkan diriku, yaitu di bawah pohon yang rimbun, aku tidak peduli jika rok ku nanti kotor atau apa, lah wong yang nyuci aku sendiri kok! :P (Author: lu dengerin gue gak sih?! JANGAN OOC!)

Baiklah, Author sudah marah-marah karena aku OOC, dan kini aku sudah bersandar di bawah pohon rimbun itu, membenamkan wajahku di kedua lututku, menangis sekencang-kencangnya, Tidak peduli ada orang lain yang mendengarnya atau tidak.

TIK TIK TIK

Dan akhirnya, hujan...awan seakan-akan ikut menangis bersamaku. Di taman yang sepi ini, aku hanya bisa menangis dan menangis, dibawah hujan, dan membiarkan seluruh tubuhku basah terkena air hujan, tidak peduli esoknya aku sakit atau apapun, toh Len takkan mungkin menjengukku.

Ini aneh...kenapa aku sekarang tidak merasa basah? Padahal aku tak mengenakan payung atau jas hujan, dan hujan pun masih turun dengan derasnya, aku tengok ke atas...ternyata ada sebuah payung berwarna putih sedang memayungiku, dan di sebelahnya terdapat seorang pria berambut putih pendek dan bermata merah, dan berkacamata, mirip dengan Tei...tapi...dia memakai seragam Crypton High School pria.

"kalau kau hujan-hujan begini...kau bisa sakit". Ucapnya sambil tersenyum padaku

"eh?". Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan

"ah...maaf...sebelumnya...perkenalkan...namaku... Teiru Sukone...kau bisa memanggilku Teiru". Ucapnya

"Tei...ru Sukone?". Ucapku tak mengerti

"kau pasti mengenal Tei...tapi...aku bukan saudara Tei, hanya teman semasa kecil". Ucapnya menjelaskan

"oh..iya...". ucapku

"namamu...siapa?". tanya Teiru kepadaku

"Rin...Kagamine...kau bisa memanggilku Rin". Ucapku

"ahh...Rin ya...kau berasal dari kelas mana? Kulihat kau memakai seragam Crypton High School wanita...". ucap Tei

"3-A...kalau Teiru sendiri?". Tanyaku

"aku...3-C...dan kau...mirip sekali dengan temanku, yaitu Len Kamigane". Ucapnya

JDEERR!

Tiba-tiba petir menyambar di taman ini, se akan-akan menyeru hatiku. Mengingatkanku tentang kejadian tadi...aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku.

"kumohon...jangan menyebut namanya". Ucapku secara tak sadar

"eh...kenapa?". ucapnya, perkataanku membuatnya kaget

"ah...tidak usah dipikirkan...". ucapku

"baiklah...aku antar kau pulang, jalanan di sekitar sini sepi...wanita tak sepantasnya berjalan di tempat sepi...". ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"u-un...". aku hanya bisa membalas uluran tangannya

Hangat...itulah yang aku rasakan ketika menyentuh tangannya, dan dia memayungiku, aku sebenarnya membawa payung...tapi...aku...ahh! sudahlah!

* * *

Di rumahku

"disini...". ucapku sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah yang bercat kuning

"oh..disini...kapan-kapan...aku boleh main kan?". Tanya Teiru

"boleh! aku tunggu ya! Jaa ne! Teiru-kun!". Ucapku sambil melambaikan tanganku, dan masuk kedalam rumah

Normal POV

Setelah Rin masuk kedalam rumahnya, Teiru pun tersenyum dengan sendirinya, dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

"jadi ini...yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama? Indah sekali...". gumam Tei

Tak lama setelah mengatakan itu Teiru pun pergi meninggalkan rumah Rin, dan berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya.

* * *

Malam hari

Di kamar Rin, terlihat Rin yang membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur itu, sambil memeluk boneka kelinci yang ia dapat dari Miku saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-14. Dan memikirkan pria yang bernama Teiru Sukone itu.

'perasaan ini...seperti...ketika aku bersama Len dulu...sebenarnya...apa yang terjadi padaku?'. Batin Rin

Tak lama Rin pun menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian berbalik badan, dan memejamkan matanya.

'aku mikir apa sih! Aku nggak mungkin suka sama Teiru...'. ucap Rin sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah itu dengan boneka kelincinya

Rin membuka kembali matanya, dan mengerucutkan sedikit bibir mungilnya. Dan memikirkan apa yang barusan hantinya katakan, 'aku menyukai Teiru!'. Itulah yang diserukan oleh hati Rin

"ahhh! Tidak! Cintaku hanya untuk Len! Bukan ke Teiru!". Ucap Rin setengah teriak

Rin memejamkan matanya, dan berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam dunia mimpinya...

* * *

Esok harinya

tak seperti kemarin, hari ini cuacanya sangat cerah, Rin berangkat ke sekolah dengan riang gembira, kejadian kemarin seperti tak pernah terjadi di kehidupan Rin.

Ketika Rin berjalan ke sekolah, Rin kembali bertemu dengan orang yang kemarin sempat menenangkan hatinya, yap...Teiru, dia bertemu Teiru, begitu melihatnya Rin langsung saja menyapa Teiru dengan antusias dan senyuman lebar menempel di bibirnya.

"Teiru!". Sapa Rin sambil melambaikan tangannya, kemudian berlari menuju ke tempat Teiru berada

"rupanya kau Rin, aku pikir siapa...". ucap Teiru lega

"ahh...masa Cuma semalam kamu udah lupa sama aku! Ihh...! jahat deh!". Ucap Rin sambil memukul punggung Teiru

"auww...ittai...iya maaf! Kita berangkat ke sekolah bareng yuk!". Ajak Teiru

"ayo!". Seru Rin kemudian menarik tangan Teiru

di gerbang sekolah, mereka berdua menjadi bahan tontonan murid-murid lainnya, termasuk Tei dan komplotannya, dan desas desus gosip mulai berdatangan, dan topiknya kini ialah, "Teiru dan Rin? Tidak buruk juga"

dan Tei melihatnya dengan tatapan agak marah dan kesal...dan diikuti oleh komplotannya Tei.

"cih...hampir saja dia merebut pacarku, sekarang? Dia sudah merebut teman semasa kecilku!". Ucap Tei ketus, dan melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada

"ini tidak bisa dibiarkan Tei, kita harus bertindak sesuatu...". ucap gadis itu, Yuzuki Yukari

"baiklah...kita kemarin kan sudah menyiksa batinnya! Sekarang kita siksa fisiknya! Bagaimana? Setuju?". Tanya Tei

"terserah padamu...Tei...". ucap gadis berparas cina tersebut, Luo Tianyi

"baiklah...kita susun rencananya...". ucap Tei sambil menyeringai

.

.

.

.

.

bersambung

* * *

Mikasa kembali! hohoho!

huwaaa! Mikasa sedih banget! lappy Mikasa sempet di sita sama okaa-san! huwaaaa!*nangis bombay*

dan ditambah lagi nilai rapot sisipan Mika-nyan jelek! terus dimarahin! huwaaa!

tapi...rencananya habis fic. ini selesai Mikasa mau bikin fanfic. ber-genre yaoi, dan tentu saja masih fandom Vocaloid! setuju gak? ini buat readers yang mengidap penyakit fujoshi seperti saya, acung tangan di Review yah!

eh...jadi curcol nih jadinya, tapi gimana chap ke-2 dari fic ini? bagus? memuaskan? ato sebaliknya?

di Review aja yah! tapi seperti yang Mikasa katakan di chap sebelumnya!

Mikasa gak maksa kalian Review!

dan kalo gak suka boleh Review kritik ato saran ASAL JANGAN FLAME! oke?

baiklah sampai bertemu di chap. selanjutnya!^^

sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

hai hai minna! Mikasa kembali!

maaf banget update-nya lama soalnya Mikasa banyak tugas yang Mikasa belom kerjain sama sekali!

L. Rayina: itu emang dasarnya kamu pemales, dan selalu mencontek pr punya temen -_-

Mikasa: Rayinaaaa! tega banget kamu buka aib-ku di depan semua oraanggg! *nangis gaje

L. Rayina: hem...emang kenyataan

Mikasa: Rayina jahat, Mikasa benci! yaudah, Mikasa desclaimer yak! sebelumnya...balas Riview!

**- for Kirina Fujisaki**

**nee...typo ya? hahaha...maaf, itu emang Mikasa keburu-buru ngetiknya, terus nge-cek ulangnya juga gak teliti, begitu juga dengan chap 3 ini...haahh...**

**terima kasih atas Reviewnya!**

**- for Kuro Rei-chan**

**aku emang mau buat fic. yang pairingnya jarang-jarang, seperti Rin x Teiru, Gumiya x CUL...seperti itu!**

**em...ini udah lanjut kok**

**terima kasih atas Review-nya!**

**- for Shira Nagisa Rire**

**em...udah lanjut kok, tapi nanti Len-nya putus sama Tei kok...sabar aja...**

**hum! Ganbarimasu! **

**Terima kasih atas Review-nya!**

**- for VermieHans**

**hum...entahlah...Mikasa lagi bingung, belom nentuin ending-nya sih!**

**baiklah, aku akan mencoba buat fic. yaoi ^^**

**Terima kasih atas Review-nya!**

* * *

**Desclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya Mikasa, kecuali kalo Mikasa berani beli perusahaannya**

**Warning!: typo, gaje, OOC, OOT, Author masih baru, de el el**

**dan satu lagi! di chap ini, Rin, Miku, Luka pada OOC!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading**

* * *

Normal POV

"cih...hampir saja dia merebut pacarku, sekarang? Dia sudah merebut teman semasa kecilku!". Ucap Tei ketus, dan melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada

"ini tidak bisa dibiarkan Tei, kita harus bertindak sesuatu...". ucap gadis itu, Yuzuki Yukari

"baiklah...kita kemarin kan sudah menyiksa batinnya! Sekarang kita siksa fisiknya! Bagaimana? Setuju?". Tanya Tei

"terserah padamu...Tei...". ucap gadis berparas cina tersebut, Luo Tianyi

"baiklah...kita susun rencananya...". ucap Tei sambil menyeringai

* * *

_Hari itu...di saat hujan deras, aku bertemu dengannya..._

_Parasmu sangat tampan dan sifatmu sangat baik hati..._

_Tapi..._

_Meninggalkan orang yang aku sukai?_

_Tidak mungkin..._

* * *

Kelas masih sepi, yang ada di kelas itu hanya Rin sendiri, sedang membaca buku novel yang tak diketahui judulnya. Sesekali Rin tersenyum dan tertawa pelan (Author: soalnya kalo ketawa keras-keras nanti di kira gila :D) ketika membaca novel itu, dan sepertinya...genre novel itu humor.

Kemudian Rin menutup bukunya, dan melihat luar jendela, indah...burung-burung berterbangan berdua, tumbuhan yang saling berjejer-jejer berdua, dua gedung yang saling berdempetan, seakan-akan berkata kepada Rin.

'kita aja punya pasangan masa lo kagak?'

Rin yang merasa dikatai seperti itu oleh pemandangan disekitarnya, hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja, dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

"truk aja gandengan...masa aku enggak?". Itulah yang di gumamkan Rin

Oke, Rin mulai labil. Karena kejadian-kejadian yang secara tiba-tiba menimpa Rin itu...membuat otaknya menjadi sedikit miring, dan sebelumnya Rin masih waras kok sumpah! Mikasa gak bohong!

Ehem...baiklah, kita kembali ke cerita, disini...Rin, sedang menundukkan kepalanya hingga menyentuh meja dan menutup matanya perlahan, kemudian di bukanya lagi, dan sesekali menguap.

"kemana Miku? Biasanya dia dateng duluan...". ucap Rin pelan

Tiba-tiba Teiru datang ke kelas Rin, senyum tulus yang terpancar dari bibir Teiru itu amat sangat Rin kenali, suaranya yang menyapa Rin itu. Kembali terdengar...

"Rin!". Sapa Teiru

"huh? Teiru? Ada apa?". Ucap Rin sambil mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Teiru

"kau harus lihat Rin! Dijamin kau pasti akan ngakak luar biasa!". Ucap Teiru, kemudian menarik tangan Rin

"uwaaahh! Hei! Mau dibawa kemana aku?!". Pekik Rin

Teiru membawa Rin ke suatu tempat, yang tak jauh dari kelas yang Rin tempati tadi, lapangan...lebih tepatnya itu...dan di lapangan itu Rin melihat orang yang Rin cari, tapi...kemana Luka dan Miku?

"memangnya, ada apa ya Teiru? Kok rame gini?". Tanya Rin kebingungan

"lihatlah kedepan, maka kau akan tahu...". ucap Teiru

"umm...eh itu CUL sama Piko...CUL! Piko!". Ucap Rin

Yang dipanggil nama itu menoleh, melihat Rin dari kejauhan, tak lama mereka berdua melambaikan tangannya, dan memberi isyarat agar Rin menuju kesini.

Rin yang mengerti isyarat itu mengangguk dan berjalan ke tempat mereka berada, dan kini...Rin melihat Miku dan Luka...di tengah lapangan, bersama pria berambut biru ocean dan syal yang melilit di lehernya, serta pria berambut ungu panjang diikat ponytail.

"sekarang aku minta kamu jujur sama aku Gakupo!". Pekik Luka sambil membawa tuna raksasa-nya

"a-aku sudah jujur Luka-sama...tapi...". pria itu-Gakupo- ucapannya terbata

"ENGGAK! KAMU GAK MUNGKIN SUKA SAMA KAITO! AKU GAK PERCAYA KALO KAMU HOMO!". Bentak Luka kepada Gakupo, dan Luka memukulkan tuna raksasanya ke Gakupo

"KAITOOO! KAMU SELINGKUH SAMA AKU! KAMU LEBIH MILIH LAKI-LAKI BERGENDER GAK JELAS ITU DARIPADA AKUU! AKU GAK TERIMA!". Pekik Miku sambil memukul-mukul-kan negi raksasanya ke arah Kaito

"go-gomenasai Miku-chan tapi...". pria itu-Kaito-ucapannya terbata, sama seperti Gakupo

Rin hanya melongo, ucapannya terwujud? Gakupo dan Kaito berhomo...yap, beberapa minggu yang lalu Rin pernah mengatakan bahwa dia ingin melihat Gakupo dan Kaito, murid kelas 3-B itu berhomo. Dan sekarang? Terwujud...Rin hanya bisa ber-pfftt-ria(?), menahan tawanya yang hampir keluar itu.

"pfftt...ahaha...AHAHAHA!". Rin tak bisa menahan tawanya, dan kini tawa Rin lepas

"Rin! Woi Rin! Sadar nak! Kamu gak kesambet kan?". Ucap CUL sambil meletakkan tangannya ke jidat Rin

"AHAHA! AHAHA! Jadi ucapanku terwujud yah...AHAHAHA!". Rin tertawa geli, tak sadar bahwa semua orang memperhatikannya, termasuk Miku dan Luka

Sedangkan Rin sendiri seiring dengan tawanya, Rin merasa pusing...dan sakit kepala? kaku di leher? Minum bo-HEI! Bukan waktunya promosi!

Ulangi

Sedangkan Rin sendiri seiring dengan tawanya, Rin merasa pusing dan sakit kepala yang teramat sakit, dan sepertinya perkataan salah satu Author di sebuah fic itu memang benar, Fanservice di pagi hari memang tidaklah baik. Yah...seperti itulah...

"AHAHA...AHAHA! aduh...udah cukup! Kepalaku sakit...ahahaha..ahaha...ha-emm maaf, lanjutkan". Tawa Rin terhenti ketika dia sudah menyadari bahwa semua orang memperhatikannya.

Kenapa Rin jadi labil gini yah? OOC banget sikapnya, yah...mungkin karena dia terlanjur patah hati jadi agak...miring seperti ini.

Semua orang kembali memperhatikan Luka dan Miku, dan kini Luka dan Miku sudah berada di puncak emosinya.

"AKU UDAH GAK MAU TAU LAGI! POKOKNYA KITA PUTUS!". Ucap Miku dan Luka berbarengan

Luka dan Miku dengan angkuhnya meninggalkan Kaito dan Gakupo, dan diikuti dengan bubarnya semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu.

* * *

Jam pertama kosong, Rin, Piko, dan CUL berusaha menenangkan Miku dan Luka yang sedaritadi menangis, Rin merasa jadi kasihan...Rin yang melihat kedua sahabatnya itu membuat...Rin...jadi takut pacaran...

"udah dong Miku...Luka, cowok keren kayak mereka berdua tapi masih normal itu banyak di luar sana! Ngapain kamu nangisin cowok homo kayak mereka sih! Gak guna ah!". Ucap CUL

"iya Miku, Luka, masih banyak kok...gak usah repot-repot di luar, gue aja keren tapi masih normal...". ucap Piko yang masih sempet-sempetnya narsis

"DIEM LU! GAK TAU GUE LAGI PATAH HATI APA?!". Bentak Luka dan Miku bersamaan

"udahlah Miku...Luka...masih beruntung kalian masih dapat kesempatan untuk memiliki mereka...daripada aku...aku...sama sekali tak diberi kesempatan sama sekali...". ucap Rin terbata

"Rin...". tangisan Miku dan Luka sejenak berhenti

"noh! Liat tuh Rin! Dia aja tegar kok! Masa kalian enggak?!". Ucap CUL

Luka dan Miku kemudian memeluk Rin secara bersamaan, dan menangis di pelukan Rin. Rin hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kecil kepala mereka

"emaaakkk! Miku bersalah! Maafin Miku!". Ucap Miku sambil menangis dan memeluk tubuh Rin

"iya emakkk!Luka juga salah! Maafin Lukaaaaa!". Ucap Luka sambil menangis dan memeluk tubuh Rin

"what...". ucap CUL dan Piko sambil sweatdropp

Oke, mereka mulai labil, kita SKIP TIME aja.

* * *

SKIP TIME

Istirahat

Rin sendirian Di kelas 3-A, dia sedang menunggu teman-temannya yang pergi ke koperasi untuk beli minum, karena mereka tadi lupa membawa minum (Mikasa: lupa kok berjamaah XD)

Dan kini Rin mulai kesepian, dan datanglah Tei dengan komplotannya untuk menemani Rin dengan sebuah kejutan manis yang sudah di persiapkan oleh komplotannya Tei.

"wah wah...si cewek jalang perebut pacar orang rupanya ada disini toh...". ucap Tei

"Te-Tei...". ucap Rin ketika dia melihat sosok yang tak asing itu, Tei Sukone

"iya...ini aku...dan aku akan memberikan kejutan yang manis untukmu...". ucap Tei pelan sambil menyeringai

Setelah Tei mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba Rin di geret oleh Luo Tiyanyi, dan Tone Rion, salah seorang dari 5 komplotannya Tei, dan Rin di geret menuju koridor lama sekolah, yang tempatnya agak jauh dari kawasan pengawasan guru, jadi...Rin bakalan babak belur hari ini...

BRUK!

"ittai...". Rintih Rin pelan

"sakit ya? Ouch...kasihan...gimana kalo begini?". Ucap Tei sambil menusukkan gunting ke tangan kiri Rin sampai berdarah

"kyaaa! Kumohon...hentikan!". pekik Rin kesakitan ketika tangan kirinya berdarah akibat tusukan dari gunting milik Tei

"itu masih gunting loh Rin...pisau sama kapaknya belom...". ucap Tei sambil menyeringai dan memegang sebuah pisau yang tajam

"onegai...jangan...". pinta Rin

"maaf...Tei-chan yang imut ini gak bisa kabulin permintaannya Rin-chan~~". Ucap Tei

JLEB

"KYAAA!". Pekik Rin

* * *

Di kelas

"eh...kalian lihat Rin gak?". Tanya Teiru

"gak tahu...kita aja nyari Rin kok...". ucap Miku datar

"eh...ngomong-ngomong kamu siapa ya? Kok mirip sama Tei?". Tanya CUL

"aku Sukone Teiru, teman Rin dan Tei...akh! Rin dalam bahaya!". Ucap Teiru

Kemudian Teiru dengan kecepatan inhuman itu pergi menuju koridor lama, dan Teiru teringat akan perkataan Tei dulu ketika mereka masih SMP...

_Flashback_

_"Teiru-kun, kamu janji kan gak bakal temenan sama cewek lain selain aku?". Tanya Tei sambil menarik-narik seragam Teiru_

_"eh? Memangnya kenapa?". Tanya Teiru_

_"pokoknya ga boleh! Teiru-kun Cuma milik Tei aja! Gak ada yang boleh miliki Teiru-kun!". Ucap Tei manja_

_"tapi...Tei gak boleh egois...Tei juga harus berbagi dengan cewek lain...". ucap Teiru_

_"biarin aja! Kalo ada cewek yang berani deket-deket sama Teiru-kun, aku bunuh dia!". Ucap Tei_

_"ah...kau ini ada-ada saja...". ucap Teiru sambil mengacak-acak rambut Tei_

_Flashback off_

'ternyata perkataan Tei nggak main-main...Rin bisa mati jika bukan aku yang menghentikan aksi Tei...'. Batin Teiru

Teiru hanya bisa berdoa, agar dia bisa menyelamatkan Rin, sebelum dia mati ditangan Tei, yang tak lain adalah teman sekaligus sahabatnya sendiri.

'semoga...aku datang tepat waktu...Rin! bertahanlah!'. Batin Teiru

Di tempat Rin

"hosh...hosh...onegai...jangan...". pinta Rin

"makanya! Jangan deket-deket sama Teiru-kun! Teiru-kun itu punyaku juga! Sahabatku! Jadi ga ada cewek yang boleh deket-deket sama dia!". Bentak Tei

"ta-tapi...". ucap Rin terbata

"URUSAI! Jangan cari alasan! Aku melihatmu bersama Teiru-kun tadi!". Bentak Tei

"a-aku...hanya...berteman...Tei...". ucap Rin pelan

"aku juga temannya! Tapi aku gak mau Teiru-kun deket-deket sama cewek jelek kayak kamu! Ukh...aku bunuh saja kau sekalian!". Ucap Tei sambil mengangkat kapaknya

"j-jangan...". pinta Rin pelan

Tei mulai mengarahkan kapaknya ke arah Rin, tapi hal itu dicegah oleh Teiru yang tiba-tiba datang, dan saat itu juga Rin pingsan karena tidak kuat dengan luka yang amat sangat sakit itu

"HENTIKAN!". Ucap Teiru

"Teiru-kun? Kenapa? Aku kan hanya ingin membuktikan perkataanku...". ucap Tei yang berubah menjadi seperti anak kecil ketika berbicara dengan Teiru

"cukup Tei, kalau kau seperti ini...aku jadi semakin ingin membencimu...". jelas Teiru

"Teiru-kun benci sama Tei? Kenapa?". Tanya Tei

"karena Tei sekarang sudah berubah...Tei yang sekarang...bukan lagi Tei yang dulu...bukan lagi Tei yang selalu baik dan ramah seperti dulu...tapi sekarang, kau...justru malah melakukan hal yang sebaliknya". Ucap Teiru

"tapi Tei baik kok...Cuma Rin aja yang bikin Tei kesel!". Ucap Tei membela dirinya sendiri

"tapi...membunuh orang yang dicintai sahabatnya sendiri...apakah itu tidak jahat?". Ucap Teiru serius

.

.

.

.

.

.

bersambung

* * *

hai hai balik lagi bersama Mikasa!

aduh...kok Rin, Luka, sama Miku OOC sih! kan malu Mikasa! hoi! Mikasa Author baruuu!

Rin: toh kamu yang nulis...

LukaMiku: *ngangguk-ngangguk*

Mikasa: oh iya...

Rayina : kamunya paling yang lagi labil, makanya masukin sedikit hal gaje di chap ini

Mikasa: iya juga sih...HOI!

Kaito: kok...aku sama Gakupo jadi makhluk yang tertindas gini yah?

Gakupo: iya nih! Mikasa jahat!

Mikasa: abis...ini request dari temen sekolah Mikasa (Review secara langsung), supaya masukin kamu sama si terong ini!*nunjuk Kaito sama Gakupo*

KaiGaku: oh...

Len: kemana gue!? kok gak muncul?!

Mikasa: oh...kamu...chap. depan! janji!

Len: ...

baiklah! seperti yang Mikasa katakan di chap2 sebelumnya! Mikasa gak maksa kalian Review!

boleh Review kritik dan saran ASAL JANGAN FLAME!

baiklah! sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya!


	4. Chapter 4

yatta! Mikasa balik lagi!

Rashina: siapa yang ngarepin kamu heh?

Mikasa: wah...Rashina juga ikut nemenin Mikasa!

Rashina: duo Rayina itu lagi sakit jadi aku yang nemenin kamu, yaudah! sana bales Review! ato gue bacok nih!?

Mikasa: iya! ampun!

**- for Shira Nagisa Rire**

**iya, Teiru suka sama Rin, Rin juga suka sama Teiru dan Len! emm...Tei emang jahat, dan Tei akan mendapatkan ganjarannya di chap. ini ahaha!**

**terima kasih sudah me-Review!**

**- for kuro Rei-chan**

**hohoho! Teiru memang malaikat penyelamat! **

**iya! Tei emang egois, awas aja!*di injek**

**terima kasih sudah me-Review!**

**- for Shiroi Karen**

**kochirokoso! makasih udah nge-fav!**

**dan...tolong...jangan bahas dada lagi...Mikasa lebih suka mempelajari rahasia anak laki-laki #if you know what I mean**

**kita ternyata memiliki hobi yang sama, ahaha...#lah, kok bangga?**

**yup, Kaito bakal jadi uke *bayangin aneh-aneh* ehehe...**

**haha...yuri...noo! Mikasa benci yuriii!**

**terima kasih sudah me-Review!**

**-for VermieHans**

**saya juga ngakak kok pas baca ulangnya :D**

**iya, uke nya Kaito, dan mereka bakalan melakukan adegan 'itu' di chap. ini, tapi gak banyak, takut rating naik**

**terima kasih sudah me-Review!**

* * *

**Desclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya Mikasa, kecuali Mikasa berani beli perusahaan-nya**

**Warning!: typo, gaje, OOC, OOT, de el el**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

* * *

Normal POV

"tapi...membunuh orang yang dicintai sahabatnya sendiri...apakah itu tidak jahat?". Ucap Teiru serius

"a-apa...? Teiru-kun...menyukai...Rin?". ucap Tei terbata

"ya...kau benar Tei...aku..menyukai Rin...gadis yang sedang kau siksa tadi...". ucap Teiru

"nggak...mungkin...". ucap Tei tak percaya

* * *

_Aku tak mengerti..._

_Kenapa kau begitu membenciku?_

_Padahal aku sudah merelakanmu bersama orang yang kucintai..._

_Aku dan dia hanya berteman..._

_Tak lebih dan tak kurang..._

_Kau juga begitu kan?_

_Lantas, kenapa kau marah padaku?_

_Apa...kau sudah tak mencintai kekasihmu?_

* * *

"maaf...tapi...itu memang benar Tei...". jelas Teiru

"nggak...Teiru-kun gak boleh suka sama Rin! NGGAK BOLEH!". Bentak Tei

"MEMANGNYA KENAPA!?". Bentak Teiru

Setelah Teiru mengatakan hal itu semua mendadak hening, komplotannya Tei, dan Tei diam, Rin? ya tentu saja diam, lah wong dia pingsan kok...

"memangnya kenapa Tei?...kau...sudah memiliki kekasih bukan? Lantas kenapa kau tak membolehkanku menyukai Rin?aku...bukan pacarmu...kita hanya sahabat...dan seharusnya sahabat itu justru malah mendukung...bukan melarang...". ucap Teiru

"itu...karena...Tei tak ingin Teiru-kun menderita karena menyukai Rin! Karena Rin menyukai orang lain! Yaitu kekasihku! Len Kamigane!". Ucap Tei

Setelah Tei mangatakan itu, Teiru hanya mengehela nafas dan tersenyum, menatap Tei dalam-dalam.

"Tei...kau tahu pepatah 'suka itu belum tentu dapat' bukan?". Ucap Teiru sambil tersenyum

"eh?". Tei tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Teiru

"jika kita menyukai orang...kita belum tentu berhasil mendapatkannya...kalau kau...berhasil, kalau aku? Belum pasti bukan? Makanya itu...aku akan berusaha...agar gadis berpita kelinci itu menyukaiku...". jelas Teiru

"ta-tapi...". Tei ingin membantah, tapi langsung di tahan oleh Teiru

"sshh...kumohon...biarkan aku menentukan sendiri pilihanku Tei...aku tak mau terus menerus di atur seperti ini...onegai...". ucap Teiru

Tei hanya bisa memasang wajah pasrah, dan menganguk pelan, kemudian menurunkan kapaknya yang sedari tadi di pegangnya, dan anehnya...Tei gak merasa capek

"baiklah...hanya kali ini saja Teiru...bawa Rin pergi...obati dia...". ucap Tei pasrah

"terima kasih, Tei...". ucap Teiru kemudian menggendong Rin ala bridal style

Kemudian Teiru membawa pergi Rin menuju UKS, jangan salah...UKS di sini obat-obatannya tak kalah lengkap dengan yang ada di rumah sakit...jadi...Rin yang lukanya parah seperti itu...bisa di sembuhkan tanpa harus menelpon ambulance, dan ditambah lagi Teiru yang pintar di bidang kedokteran (maklum ayahnya dokter) jadi Teiru bisa mengobati Rin.

Akhirnya Teiru sampai di UKS, dan menidurkan Rin di kasur yang sudah disediakan disana, lalu mengambil obat-obatan yang di butuhkan untuk mengobati luka Rin, dan mengobati Rin dengan perlahan namun pasti.

* * *

SKIP TIME

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, Rin yang sedari tadi belum sadarkan diri dari pingsannya itu terbangun, membuka matanya secara perlahan. Dan orang yang pertama dilihatnya adalah...Teiru, sedang tidur di kursi yang ada di samping Rin, dan sepertinya Teiru sudah lama sekali berada di sini.

"Tei...ru?". ucap Rin

Tiba-tiba mata Teiru terbuka, dan melihat Rin yang sadar itu langsung memegang tangan milik Rin.

"ukh...Rin?! kau sudah sadar?! Yokatta...akhirnya kau sudah sadar...". Ucap Teiru sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Rin

"adaw! Sakit Teiru...itu yang sakit loh...". ucap Rin sambil meringis kesakitan

"oops...maaf, abis aku seneng banget kamu udah sadar!". Ucap Teiru

"eh? Udah bel pulang ya?". Tanya Rin

"iya, ini aku bawain tas kamu...dan keempat sahabatmu sempat berkunjung kesini sebelum kau sadar...Len sudah tahu...tapi...dia tak mau menjengukmu...". ucap Teiru

Rin yang mendengar itu, hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya...ternyata Len begitu membencinya, bahkan Rin terluka pun Len tidak mau menjenguk Rin...dasar keparat! Len jahat! (Rin: woi, sabar!)

"m-maaf...baiklah...aku akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat...kau mau?". Ajak Teiru

"aku mau!". Ucap Rin yang tiba-tiba bersemangat

"baiklah...ayo ikut aku!". Ucap Teiru

* * *

Di lapangan

Rin bingung, untuk apa Teiru membawanya menuju lapangan?

"kita akan bermain basket". Jelas Teiru

"basket? Teiru...aku tidak bisa bermain basket". Tolak Rin

"aku akan mengajarimu...". ucap Tei sambil tersenyum

Rin hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan mendekati Teiru, dan ternyata benar...Teiru mengajarinya bermain basket, mulai dari empat pasing-nya, cara men-drible bola basketnya, dan lain-lain (Mikasa: Mikasa gatau apa-apa soal basket, jadi...yah...ngunu lah)

karena Mikasa gak punya ide romance pas Teiru ngajari Rin, jadi di SKIP TIME aja oke?

SKIP TIME

"kau takkan bisa mengalahkanku...". Ucap Teiru

"heh...dalam mimpimu Teiru, aku sekarang sudah bisa! Weee!". Ucap Rin

HAP (Mikasa: kenapa kayak iklan A*is ya? -.-)

Rin mengambil bola itu dengan cepat, kemudian men-drible-nya dengan lincah, dan melemparkannya ke Ring di belakang Teiru.

"YEAY! Aku menang!". Ucap Rin

"aku kalah...tapi kau cepat bisa ya?". Ucap Teiru

"hem...begitulah...". ucap Rin

"sebaiknya kita cepat pulang, hari sudah semakin sore...dan...tentu saja, aku akan mengantramu pulang". Ucap Teiru

"baiklah...arigatou". ucap Rin

Mereka meninggalkan lapangan itu, dan berjalan pulang. Tapi...sebelum mereka meninggalkan lapangan itu, sesosok bayangan laki-laki berambut pirang sedang memperhatikan mereka...dengan tatapan marah, dan menggumamkan sesuatu...

"Rin..."

* * *

Esok harinya

Rin hari ini 3 kali lebih ceria dari biasanya, dia berangkat ke sekolah bersama dengan Teiru dan keemapat sahabatnya, dan mereka sedang asik mengobrol Teiru kini sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Piko, Miku sedang disiksa oleh Luka (Mikasa: kayak temen Mikasa aja...-_-), dan Rin sedang berbicara dengan CUL.

"jadi? Begitu sifat Tei? Ahaha...dasar cewek aneh!". Celetuk Piko

"kau masih belum tahu cerita ketika Tei jatuh dari pohon bukan?". Tawar Teiru

"wah, apa lagi tuh? Ayo ceritakan padaku!". Ucap Piko antusias

Lagi nggibah Tei toh...dosa nak...ngalahin ibu-ibu kalian ini...-,-

Sedangkan Luka dengan elitnya menyiksa Miku...

"APA YANG KAU TULIS DI STATUSMU ITU HAH!? MENGHINAKU?". Bentak Luka sambil menampar Miku

"aw! a..ampun Luka, aku sedang tidak bermaksud...menyindirmu". ucap Miku pelan sambil meringis kesakitan

"ARRRGGHH! Sini kau!". Ucap Luka mengejar Miku

"HUWAAAA! AMPUN LUKAAAA!". Ucap Miku berlari menghindari Luka

Terkadang...Luka bisa serem juga yah...poor Miku

Dan sedangkan Rin sedang asik berbicara dengan CUL...

"nee...bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Gumiya?". Tanya Rin

"apaan sih! Aku sama dia itu hanya berteman! Just Be Friends! You know!". Ucap CUL

"tapi...kalian kan begitu dekat...". ucap Rin jahil

"aku hanya menjalankan rencana Rin...rencana...". ucap CUL

"hum...bagaimana dengan puisi yang kau buat sebulan yang lalu? Kau sudah menyempurnakannya?". Tanya Rin

"hem...aku belum ada ide sih...". Ucap CUL sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya

"hem...". Rin hanya memasang wajah Poker Face

"tapi...aku akan berusaha menyempurnakannya...". lanjut CUL

"wah! Ganbatte ne!". Ucap Rin

Ini sih...lebih normal daripada yang lain...dan tak sadar, mereka sudah sampai di sekolah. Dan mereka...melihat Tei bersama Len, mereka tampak seperti bertengkar, dan karena mereka penasaran. Mereka menguping...

"JADI KAU YANG MEMBUAT DIRIMU SENDIRI BABAK BELUR?! KAU MEMFITNAH RIN!". Bentak Len

"t-tapi...Len-kyun kan juga menampar Rin kan? Dan percaya begitu saja...". Ucap Tei sok imut

"AKU PERCAYA KARENA AKU KEKASIHMU! AKU SAMPAI MENAMPAR SAHABAT TERBAIKKU HANYA UNTUK MEMBELAMU! JADI INI YANG AKU DAPATKAN!?". Bentak Len

"go-gomenasai...Len-kyun...". ucap Tei pelan

"ARRGGHHH! SUDAH! MULAI HARI INI! KITA PUTUS! AKU GAK MAU PUNYA KEKASIH BAIK DI LUAR BUSUK DI DALAM KAYAK KAMU!". Ucap Len lalu meninggalkan Tei sendirian

Rin, Teiru, Miku, Luka, CUL, dan Piko yang mendengarnya hanya melongo, Tei? Putus dengan Len? Apa mereka tak salah dengar? Bukankah...ini kesempatan untuk Rin agar dapat bersama Len? Dan...bagaimana tanggapan Teiru?ah...terlalu banyak pertanyaan...

"Rin...ini kesempatan bagimu..". bisik Miku

Rin tidak menjawab, dan hanya tersenyum kecil

"kau masih bisa mendapatkan Len...". bisik Luka

Rin masih tidak menjawab, dan masih tersenyum kecil

"kami akan selalu membantumu". Ucap CUL dan Piko

"arigatou...minna...". dan akhirnya, Rin menjawab

Sedangkan Teiru hanya menutup matanya, dan menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum menatap Rin. Tentu saja posisi Teiru akan tersingkir jika Len putus dengan Tei, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus Teiru lakukan?

"Teiru...". ucap Rin sambil tersenyum

"dengan begini...kau bisa berjuang lagi untuk mendapatkan Len...". ucap Teiru sambil tersenyum

'tapi...aku juga mencintaimu...Teiru...'. batin Rin

Tapi...apakah Teiru akan tetap berjuang untuk mendapatkan Rin? Atau justru Len juga akan ikut berjuang agar mendapatkan Rin? Jika sudah begitu...Siapakah yang akan Rin pilih? Dan...bagaimana jika Teiru malah berbalik menyukai Tei? Apakah Rin akan merasa kehilangan?Ini masih pertanyaan besar...

"baiklah...kita pergi ke kelas...". ucap Rin

Mereka hanya menurut dan mengikuti Rin...

* * *

"Kagamine-san?". Ucap Miriam, wali kelas kelas Rin

"iya, Miriam-sensei?". Ucap Rin

"bisakah kau ambilkan buku paket IPA sensei di lab? Sensei lupa membawanya...". ucap Miriam

"iya, segera kuambilkan". Ucap Rin

"nanti kemudian kau langsung ke kelas saja ya?". Ucap Miriam

"iya". Jawab Rin

"yasudah sensei ke kelas dulu...". ucap Miriam

"iya". Jawab Rin

Rin kemudian berjalan menuju lab IPA yang kebetulan terbuka, namun Rin kemudian terpaku. Dan meremas rok-nya dan kemudian menyembunyikan badannya di balik pintu, sesekali mengintip apa yang ada di dalam lab IPA, kemudian kembali menyembunyikan badannya. Dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan-nya, apa yang terjadi pada Rin?

'WTH!? APA-APAAN TUH!?'. Batin Rin

Di dalam lab IPA itu, Gakupo sedang menjilat leher Kaito dan tangan kanan Gakupo membuka celana Kaito, badan Kaito berkeringat dan pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah yang sangat merah (Mikasa: lah?), jadi ini yang membuat Rin mengumpat di dalam hatinya...

"ukh...Gakupo". desah Kaito

Rin hanya bisa menutupi telinga-nya, dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Apa-apaan ini? Apakah mereka tidak tahu ini di area sekolah Dan masih terdapat junior-junior yang masih polos? Dengan langkah ragu Rin memasuki lab itu, dan tentu saja mereka berdua melihat Rin.

"kenapa kau kesini?". Tanya Gakupo

"a-ah...m-maaf...aku kesini hanya untuk mengambil buku paket IPA-nya Miriam-sensei, silahkan lanjutkan...anggap saja aku tidak ada...". ucap Rin sambil memegang buku paket IPA milik Miriam

"pengganggu". Ucap Gakupo

"ah..k-kalau begitu...a-aku p-pergi d-dulu! Jaa!". Ucap Rin kemudian ngacir

Rin berlari sekuat tenaga, berusaha meninggalkan lab IPA itu. Dan akhirnya Rin sampai di kelas-nya, mendobrak pintu kelas dengan elitnya, semua mata orang yang ada di kelas itu tertuju pada Rin.

"Kagamine-san? Ada apa?". Tanya Miriam

"a-ah...a-aku...emm...". ucap Rin gelagapan

"baiklah...mana bukunya? Kita harus memulai pelajarannya". Ucap Miriam

"i-ini...". ucap Rin sambil menyodorkan buku paket IPA, dan duduk di bangkunya

Miriam hanya menggeleng-geleng pelan, dan kemudian membuka buku IPA itu.

"baiklah...buka buku paket halaman 40!". Ucap Miriam

Istirahat

"ara...nekat banget mereka...". ucap CUL

"kau tahu? Aku sampai syok! Hampir mau pingsan!". Ucap Rin heboh

Tiba-tiba Len datang menghampiri Rin...

"Rin...". ucap Len

GREB

"e-eh? L-Len?". Ucap Rin

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

kembali lagi bersama Mikasa!

gimana? seru? bagus?

dan...kasihan Tei...di-Review di komentari jelek mulu, ahaha!

Tei: ggrrr...Mikasa...kenapa kau membuatku jelek di mata orang banyak huh!?

Mikasa: kan kamu jadi tokoh antagonis...

Tei: -_-

dan seperti yang Mikasa bilang di chapter sebelumnya! Mikasa gak maksa kalian Review!

boleh Review kritik dan saran ASAL JANGAN FLAME!

baiklah! sekian dan sampai bertemu di chap. berikutnya!


	5. Chapter 5

yatta! Mikasa balik lagi!

em...ini update-nya cepet ato lama?

B. Rayina: lama

L. Rayina: huhum...

Mikasa: benarkah? kalau begitu maaf soalnya Mikasa habis ngelipet baju, capek! TOT

Rashina: wah...tumben, biasanya cuma liat yaoi doang!

Mikasa: enggak! Mikasa juga bisa jadi ibu rumah tangga!

Remina: hai...masuta, Rayina-senpai, Rashina-senpai

Mikasa: kyaaa! Remina Mikiniko! OC baru kuu! selamat datang! dan hanya kau yang sopan dengan-ku, tak seperti para seniormu! *ngelirik duo Rayina dan Rashina*

Remina: arigatou masuta...

duoRayina: kita dikacangin

Rashina: huhum

Remina: kacang mahal senpai

Mikasa: emm...kita balas Review dulu!

**- for yukirin 'nyaa' kagamine**

**boleh kok...yukirin-san boleh manggil aku Mika-chan...monggo...*mantuk-mantuk***

**emm...gimana ya? Mikasa masih bingung, dua duanya soalnya pairing kesukaan Mikasa...jadi...liat aja di chapter terakhir...sabar aja...**

**arigatou,**

**Terima kasih sudah me-Review!**

**- for Kirina Fujisaki**

**iya, nekat banget mereka!**

**gapapa kok...Mikasa terima...**

**baca aja chap ini kalo penasaran!**

**arigatou,**

**Terima kasih sudah me-Review!**

**-for Shiroi Karen**

**baca aja chap ini, pasti akan tau Rin bakalan diapain sama Len **

**ini udah update**

**Terima kasih sudah me-Review!**

**-for TakaYuu**

**Arigatou...sama kok...Mikasa juga Fujoshi XD *plak**

**Terima kasih sudah me-Review**

**-for Kuro Rei-chan**

**horeee!*ikutan seneng***

**entahlah...Mikasa juga bingung**

**bwakakakkk! iya! nekat banget! XD**

**L. Rayina: kau kan yang nulis...**

**Mikasa: iya ya...**

**enggak...gak sampe cium...terlalu mainstream..**

**yosh! ganbarimasu!**

**Terima kasih sudah me-Review!**

* * *

** Desclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya Mikasa, kecuali Mikasa berani beli perusahaan-nya!**

**Warning!: Typo, gaje, OOC, OOT, de el el**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

* * *

Normal POV

"Rin...". ucap Len

GREB

"e-eh? L-Len?". Ucap Rin

Yap, disini Len sedang memeluk Rin secara tiba-tiba, sontak Rin yang dipeluk itu kaget dengan muka yang sedikit merah, CUL, Piko, Luka, dan Miku hanya melongo.

"maafkan aku...aku berjanji akan selalu mempercayaimu...". ucap Len sambil memeluk tubuh Rin erat-erat

"da-daijoubu Len...Len menamparku kan...karena Len tidak tahu...jadi menurutku...itu tidak apa-apa". Ucap Rin

"gomenasai...Rin". ucap Len

"daijoubu...". balas Rin

Kemudian Len melepaskan pelukannya, dan tersenyum kepada Rin. Senyuman yang selama berbulan-bulan tak ditujukan kepada Rin. Tapi akhirnya, senyuman itu untuk Rin kali ini.

"bagaimana jika nanti Minggu kita pergi ke Vocaloid World?". Ucap Len

"wah...benarkah? ayo! Ingat ketika kita terakhir kali kesana? Kau, aku suruh pake baju maid!". Ucap Rin riang

"ahh...kau jahat! Aku sampai digoda oleh para preman tahu saat itu!". Ucap Len kesal

"ahahaha...". Rin tertawa, bukan tawa paksaan atau tawa kegilaan, tapi tawa bahagia

"kita ke kantin yuk!". Ajak Len

"t-tapi...". ucap Rin sambil menoleh ke arah ke empat sahabatnya

Mereka hanya tersenyum dan menatap Rin bahagia.

"pergilah...karena...ada seseorang yang harus dihibur hari ini...". ucap Miku

"baiklah...arigatou...minna! ayo Len!". Ucap Rin

* * *

_Akhirnya..._

_Aku bisa bersamamu lagi..._

_Walau bukan sebagai kekasih..._

_Aku senang kau bisa berada di sampingku lagi..._

_Tapi..._

_Bagaimana dengan dia?_

* * *

Di kantin

Di meja yang berada di pojok kantin itu, Len yang mengatakan sesuatu sambil memperagakannya, Dan kemudian dibarengi dengan tawa yang berasal dari Rin, sungguh bahagianya...

"jadi...jam berapa kita ke Vocaloid World?". Tanya Rin sambil menyeruput jus jeruk yang di belinya

"jam 10.00 saja, aku yang menjemputmu". Ucap Len sambil menggigit P*cky rasa pisang coklat itu

"setuju". Ucap Rin sambil mengulurkan tangannya, dan kemudian Len juga mengulurkan tangannya, dengan kata lain mereka berjaba tangan.

Kini, Rin bisa memulai hidup cerianya kembali, tak perlu menangis dan meringkuk dalam selimut lagi sebelum tidur, tak perlu lagi ada diary yang berisi puisi galau, tak perlu lagi berwajah suram ketika di sekolah. Yap, hidup Rin akan bahagia untuk beberapa waktu ini.

Seperti potongan translate lirik lagu Answer, _waktu itu kejam, namun terkadang juga ramah._

Tapi...sampai kapan dia akan terus seperti ini?

Kita belum tahu kan? Bagaimana kalau Len sudah mendapatkan pacar lagi dalam beberapa hari kemudian? Dan...bagaimana jika ada yang menembak Len kemudian Len menerimanya begitu saja?

Dan berharap...hal-hal itu akan datang beberapa tahun kemudian saja ya...(Readers: KAREPE DEWE!)

Itu tidak penting bagi Rin, yang terpenting bagi Rin sekarang adalah dia bisa bersama Len, Itu saja. Kami-sama...tolong...berikan mereka waktu untuk bersama dalam jangka yang panjang...karena...Rin mencintai Len...walau Rin mencintai Teiru juga, tapi...cinta Rin kepada Len lebih besar.

Tiba-tiba bel masuk telah berbunyi, Rin hanya memasang wajah agak kecewa, Dan kemudian menatap Len.

"...aku ke kelas dulu...". ucap Rin

"hmm...aku akan menjemputmu, kita pulang bersama". Ucap Len

Rin hanya mengangguk, kemudian meninggalkan Len. Sedangkan Len yang ditinggal sendirian itu hanya bergumam.

"aku tahu...kau menyukaiku, Rin...dan...aku juga menyukaimu". Gumam Len

Kemudian Len berjalan menuju kelasnya, dan sesampainya di kelas. Dia hanya melamun hingga pelajaran berakhir (Mikasa: kasihan sensei-nya, ngoceh panjang lebar tapi dicuekin ama Len XD)

* * *

Pulang sekolah

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, Rin mulai membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya yang berserakan di mejanya (Mikasa: jorok amat -_-...Mikasa juga sih XD) dan berjalan keluar pintu kelasnya, dan Rin melihat Len yang berdiri sambil menatap jam tangan milik Len sendiri (Mikasa: ya iya lah...masa punya orang, nyolong dong :D), kemudian Len menoleh ke arah Rin.

"akhirnya...kau keluar juga". Ucap Len

"ahh...maaf, tapi...bukannya bel pulang barusan bunyi ya?". Tanya Rin sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"wah...berarti aku dong yang kecepetan!". Ucap Len

"iya". Jawab Rin singkat

"ah...udah gak penting, ayo kita pulang...ntar keburu malem lho!". Ucap Len

"ayo!". Ucap Rin

Len kemudian menggandeng tangan Rin dan berjalan pulang, dan saat keluar gerbang Rin dan Len melihat Tei dan Teiru pulang bersama.

"eh...liat...bukannya itu Teiru...kok..sama Tei ya?". Tanya Len

"iya...wah...Teiru punya pacar baru...harus minta PJ (Pajak Jadian) ke Teiru!". ucap Rin tersenyum

Rin memang terlihat tersenyum, tetapi sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang menghantam hati Rin, apa itu? Apa...Rin cemburu?

* * *

Teiru side

Teiru sedang bersama dengan Tei, dan mereka kini terlihat seperti orang pacaran saja...begitu dekat.

"emm...Teiru-kun...kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku pulang bersama?". Tanya Tei

"aku...tidak tega melihatmu dibentak Len seperti itu...jadi..untuk menenangkan hatimu...bagaimana kita ke restoran tempat kita makan dulu?". Tanya Teiru

"aku mau! Kapan?". Tanya Tei

"nanti malam saja, jam 07.00". balas Teiru

"oke!". Ucap Tei sambil mengacungkan jempolnya

Teiru hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kecil kepala Tei, dan Teiru melihat bayangan Rin dan Len sedang memperhatikannya.

'Tei...aku mengajakmu pulang karena...aku cemburu...melihat Rin yang dekat dengan Len...'. batin Teiru

* * *

Rin and Len side

"ayo kita pulang, kita jadi kayak stalker nih!". ajak Rin

"iya, ayo...". ucap Len

Len kembali menggandeng tangan Rin, dan mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang orang yang ada di jalan itu.

"mereka Twinsect ya?". Gumam orang-orang yang berjalan melewati Rin dan Len

Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Rin, dan Len kemudian berjalan menuju ke rumah yang ada disebelah rumah Rin yang notabene adalah rumahnya.

"jaa...". ucap Rin

"jaa". Balas Len

* * *

Hari Minggu

Hari ini, adalah hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu Rin, hari-hari dimana dia bisa merasakan yang namanya 'kencan', yah walau bukan kencan sih...tapi kan sama aja!

Rin kini memakai kaos warna oranye bergambar jeruk dan dilapisi jaket warna merah, serta celana jeans pendek dengan sepatu boots warna kuning. Rambutnya diikat dua kebawah dengan pita putih di setiap sisi ikatan itu.

Merasa sudah siap Rin berjalan kebawah dan membuka pintu rumahnya, di depan pagar rumah Rin terdapat Len yang sedang menunggu Rin. Dan Len...berpenampilan lumayan keren (Mikasa: ketek suren paling XD, Mikasa gak bisa jelasin baju apa yang di pake Len)

"sudah siap?". Tanya Len

"ahh...ngapain kamu dandan kayak gitu, toh kamu nanti juga pake dress...wkwkwkwk!". Ucap Rin

"biarin, wee!". Ucap Len sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke Rin

"ukh! Awas kau!". Ucap Rin, kemudian Rin mengejar Len

Vocaloid World, pusat wahana permainan yang unik...kenapa Mikasa bilang unik? Soalnya masuknya gak pake tiket, tapi harus beli baju cosplay...tapi..harga baju cosplay di Vocaloid World murah kok, lengkap lagi. dan kalo mau main wahananya Cuma tunjukin diri aja, simple kan?Mikasa mau kesana, tapi sayangnya gak ada di dunia nyata.

Dan kini mereka sudah sampai di Vocaloid World, dengan berlarian alias kejar-kejaran. Dan mereka juga menggos-menggos di pintu masuk Vocaloid World.

"hosh...hosh...ahh! Capek!". Ucap Rin

"iya..hosh...capek!". ucap Len

"ayo kita beli baju cosplaynya". Ajak Rin

Len tidak menjawab, namun langsung mengikuti Rin ke toko baju cosplay. Dan membeli beberapa baju disana, tapi malang nasib Len, punya sahabat shotacon kayak Rin, Len dipaksa pake baju dress-nya Cinderella. Sedangkan Rin pake baju sekolah-nya Yuno Gasai (Mikasa: WTH!? KABOORRRR!), kemudian masuk ke dalam Vocaloid World.

"mau main apa dulu nih?". tanya Len

"emm...bom bom car aja! Udah lama gak main itu!". Ucap Rin

"oke! Ayo!". Ucap Len sambil meneteng dress-nya yang terkesan ribet itu

Kemudian Rin dan Len menuju wahana bom bom car, dan mereka menaiki mobil mereka masing-masing, dan dimulailah permainan ini.

DUAAAKKK!

Tabrakan pertama, Rin bertemu dengan Miku, mereka sempat saling menyapa.

"hai Miku, kau kesini juga?". Tanya Rin

"iya". Jawab Miku

DUUAAAKKK!

Tabrakan kedua, Rin bertemu dengan CUL

"hai CUL, baju yang keren...kau kesini juga?". Tanya Rin

"yah...ngunu lah...". jawab CUL

DUAAKKK!

Tabrakan ketiga, Rin bertemu dengan Luka

"hai Luka, baju Kayo Sudou yang bagus". Ucap Rin mulai sempoyongan

"iya...". ucap Luka lemas

DUAAAKKK!

Tabrakan keempat, Rin bertemu dengan Piko

"oh..hai Piko, baju maid yang cantik". Ucap Rin mulai ngawur karena pusing

"MATA YOU!". Ucap Piko

Sedangkan Len disini teriak-teriak gaje pas main bom bom car ini.

DUAAAKKK!

Tabrakan pertama Len, dia bertemu dengan Kaito.

"hai Len, cantik banget kamu". Ucap Kaito

"URUSAAAIII!". Pekik Len

DUAAAKKK!

Tabrakan kedua, Len bertemu dengan Gakupo

"wow...kawaii...Kaito kalah...". ucap Gakupo

"HENTAAAIII!". Pekik Len

DUAAAKKK!

Tabrakan ketiga, Len bertemu dengan Lui

"kita senasib bro...". ucap Lui

"hem...". Len hanya bisa menjawab itu

DUAAAAKKK!

Tabrakan keempat, Len bertemu dengan Piko.

"bilang sama Rin! Jangan sekali-sekali bilang aku cantik!". Ucap Piko kesal

"iya". Len hanya bisa sweatdropp

Akhirnya permainan ini selesai, Rin dan Len yang keluar dari wahana itu hanya bisa mengeluh pusing.

"ukh...pusing...tapi seru! Tadi aku ketemu Miku, Luka, CUL, sama Piko!". Ucap Rin

"ukh...pusing...aku tadi juga ketemu sama Kaito, Gakupo, Lui sama Piko!". Ucap Len

Permainan tadi membuat perut mereka menjadi lapar, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membeli es krim.

"selamat datang...silahkan memesan-eh! Rin! Len!". Ucap seorang gadis berambut hijau lumut

"Gumi!". Ucap mereka berdua

"kalian kesini juga? Tadi aku ketemu sama Miku, Luka, CUL, dan Piko loh!". Ucap gadis itu –Gumi-

"iya, emm...Gumi, aku mau pesan...es krim jeruk!". Ucap Rin

"aku banana split saja". Ucap Len

Yap, Gumi adalah teman Rin dan Len, Gumi juga bersekolah di Crypton High School, tepatnya di kelas 3-B. Sekelas dengan Kaito dan Gakupo, Gumi kerja part time untuk uang jajan bulanan-nya.

"oke, pesanan akan segera datang...". ucap Gumi

Kemudian Gumi pergi meninggalkan Rin dan Len.

"aku bosan...". ucap Rin

"aku juga...". ucap Len

Tiba-tiba ada dua orang yang mendatangi meja Rin dan Len.

"permisi...apakah kami boleh duduk disini?"

"eh?! Kalian!"

.

.

.

.

.

bersambung

* * *

yow! Mikasa kembali!

yaha...di chapter ini banyak RinLen ya? soalnya Mikasa lagi gak mood bikin TeiruRin...

baiklah...seperti yang dikatakan di chapter sebelumnya, Mikasa gak maksa kalian Review

boleh Review kritik dan saran, ASAL JANGAN FLAME!

baiklah...Mikasa gak banyak omong soalnya Mikasa harus ngerjain tugas! amboi! nih tugas kagak selesai-selesai!

sekian dan...sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	6. Chapter 6

Mikasa kembali dengan fic ini!

ampun...update-nya lama yah? maaf yah..yang udah pada jamuran nungguin fic ini #jamuran apaan baru aja 3 hari

wkwkwk! yaudah bales review dulu! ^^

**- for hikari- lenlen**

**iya...bakalan Mikasa usahain!**

**terima kasih sudah me-review!**

- **for Kirina Fujisaki**

**wah? fujoshi juga? sama bro! wakakakak XD**

**terima kasih sudah me-review!**

**- for TakaYuu**

**emm...Taka-san mau request apaan yah? Mikasa bingung nih!**

**ouch...kasihan dimarahin...*plak!**

**terima kasih sudah me-review!**

** -for ChiichanTKJ28**

**ini udah update**

**terima kasih sudah me-review!**

**- for Kuro Rei-chan**

**betul! yang dateng ke situ itu Tei sama Teiru...pintar..pintar...**

**terima kasih sudah me-review!**

**- for Kurokawa Miyako**

**iya Mikasa usahain...**

**terima kasih sudah me-review!**

**- for VermieHans**

**iya..kayaknya bener deh...Tei bakalan sama Teiru...hadeh...Rin sama Len...**

**terima kasih sudah me-review!**

**- for Shiroi Karen**

**anda benar!**

**terima kasih sudah me-review!**

yosh! langsung ajah, tapi di chapter ini sampai chapter akhir gak bakal ada kata2 puitis-nya! Mikasa bingung mau buat kata-kata apa lagi T_T

oke! mulai!

* * *

**Desclaimer: Mikasa gak punya Vocaloid, kecuali Mikasa berani beli perusahaannya**

**Warning!: typo, gaje, OOC, OOT, de el el**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

* * *

Normal POV

"permisi...apakah kami boleh duduk disini?".

"eh?! Kalian!".

Dua orang misterius itu membuka penutup kepalanya, yah...di chapter sebelumnya kan Mikasa gak nagsih tau bajunya gimana ya? Oke, Mikasa jelasin, orang misterius itu berpakaian ala malaikat kematian. lengkap dengan grim reaper yang mereka pegang. Dan ternyata dua orang misterius itu adalah...Tei dan Teiru.

"hai Rin". ucap Teiru

"hai Len-kyun". Ucap Tei

Yap Tei dan Teiru, mereka sekarang berada disini, di Vocaloid World, memakai baju malaikat kematian lengkap dengan grim reaper yang mereka bawa masing-masing. Sungguh cosplay yang mengerikan, duo yandere...

"eh...kenapa kalian berdandan seperti malaikat kematian dan meneteng grim reaper kemana-mana?". Tanya Rin

"ini semua ide Tei...dan aku hanya mengikutinya saja". Ucap Teiru

"um...oke, silahkan duduk!". Ucap Len

Kemudian Teiru duduk di samping meja Len, dan Tei di samping meja Rin (Mikasa: di meja tempat Rin sama Len itu ada 1 meja lumayan besar sama 4 kursi). Teiru dan Len mah asyik ngobrol...lah wong mereka di sekolah duduk sebangku...sedangkan Rin dan Tei hanya berdiam diri, sampai akhirnya Rin yang memulai bicara duluan.

"emm...Tei, kamu gak memesan sesuatu?". Tanya Rin

"eh?". Tei hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Rin

"apa perlu aku yang memesankan? Kalau begitu, kau mau pesan apa?". Ucap Rin

"cho-chotto! Aku belum menjawab!". Ucap Tei

"jadi?". Tanya Rin

"aku...mau memesan sendiri saja...". ucap Tei pelan

"baiklah". Ucap Rin

"ngomong-ngomong...maafkan aku soalnya aku udah sering jahat sama kamu...". ucap Tei

"aku maafkan...tapi..maukah kau menjadi sahabat ku?". Ucap Rin

"hum! Aku mau!". Ucap Tei

"syukurlah...". ucap Rin lega

Kemudian Tei memanggil salah pelayan dan memesan es krim coklat. Dan setelah pesanan mereka semua datang mereka memakan es krim itu dengan penuh canda tawa, saling berbagi cerita satu sama lain. Dan dibarengi dengan tawa-tawa dari salah satu pihak dari mereka.

"kemudian Tei bertanya padaku 'Teiru-kun, hentai itu apa sih?' ampun deh...polos banget tuh Tei!". Ucap Teiru sambil memakan es krim coklatnya Tei

"ahahaha!". Rin dan Len tertawa

"mou! Teiru! Kau sudah membeberkan masa lalu-ku! Sekarang kau malah memakan es krimku!". Ucap Tei kesal sambil memukul punggung Teiru

"auch! Sakit Tei!". Rintih Teiru

"dasar...". ucap Rin

"twinsect". Lanjut Len

Kemudian Tei dan Teiru menoleh ke arah Rin dan Len, dan menatap horror mereka. Seketika Rin dan Len menjadi takut.

"chotto matte...kalian kan juga mirip...". ucap Tei dan Teiru bersamaan

"hiyaaaa! Duo yandere!". Pekik Rin dan Len

"duo tsundere!". Pekik Tei dan Teiru

"yandere!". Pekik Rin dan Len

"tsundere!". Pekik Teiru dan Tei

Kemudian mereka menghela nafas, dan tertawa (Mikasa: apakah kalian sudah gila?).

"oke, bagaimana jika kita bermain wahana yang lainnya?". Ucap Teiru

"ayo!". Ucap Rin, Tei, dan Len

Kemudian mereka pun membayar es krim mereka kemudian pergi meninggalkan kios es krim itu. Dan mereka mulai menuju wahana roller coaster.

"bagaimana jika kita bermain itu?". Ucap Rin sambil menunjuk roller coaster

"iya iya! Pasti seru!". Lanjut Tei

Kemudian wajah Len dan Teiru menjadi sedikit takut, kemudian mundur satu langkah, bareng lagi.

"emm...bagaimana jika kita bermain wahana yang lain?". Tawar Teiru sambil berkeringat dingin

"ya...Teiru benar...wahana itu terlalu berbahaya untuk orang seumuran kita". Lanjut Len sambil berkeringat dingin juga

Kemudian Rin dan Tei saling bertukar pandang, kemudian mengekuarkan seringaian yang lebar dan mengarahkan kepalanya(?) ke arah Teiru dan Len.

"kalian...takut...naik roller coaster?". Tanya Rin dan Tei bersamaan

JDEERRR!

Akhirnya, rahasia kalian terbongkar juga Len, Teiru! Bwakakakak! Kemudian mereka bersiul-siul, biasalah jaim.

"...apa?tidak...tapi aku scared". Ucap Teiru santai

"SAMA AJA BAKA!". Ucap Tei

"enggak kok, Cuma wedhi doang". Ucap Len santai

"SAMA AJA!". Ucap Rin

Kemudian Len dan Teiru menundukkan kepalanya, dan mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya mereka mau mengakui kalau mereka memang takut.

"iya, kami takut...tapi...demi Tei dan Rin kami akan berusaha melawannya". Ucap Teiru dan Len bersamaan

"oucchhh...so sweeeettt!". Ucap Rin dan Tei lebay

Teiru dan Len hanya bisa ber-sweatdropp-ria, melihat tingkah laku Rin dan Tei yang sedikit labil ini.

"oke, kita kesana...jangan teriak ya~~~". Ucap Tei

"khukhukhu...". Rin hanya tertawa pelan, tapi...kok kayak kunti ya?

GLEK!

Mereka hanya bisa menelan air ludah mereka, kemudian berjalan menuju wahana roller coaster

Dengan langkah pelan, sedangkan Rin dan Tei sudah jauh di depan mereka.

"HAYAKU! Nanti antriannya keburu panjang!". Ucap Rin

"MOU! KALIAN MEMANG LEMOT!". Ejek Tei

Len dan Teiru menghela nafas, kemudian berjalan agar cepat agar dua gadis yang menemani mereka itu tidak marah-marah nantinya.

Mereka pun sudah duduk di roller coaster itu, kemudian penghitungan mundur. Dan permainan ini dimulai secara perlahan.

'Kami-sama...selamatkan nyawaku...'. batin Len dan Teiru

"YAHA! AYO!". Pekik Rin dan Tei bahagia

Roller coaster itu semakin tinggi...tinggi...dan sekarang berada di puncak...kemudian roller coaster itu turun dengan cepatnya, membuat semua penumpang yang ada di situ menjerit.

"KYAAAAAA!". Jerit penumpang yang ada disana (min Rin, Tei, Len, dan Teiru)

"WOOHOOO! ASYIK!". Pekik Rin dan Tei

"UWAAAA! KAMI-SAMA! KAMI MASIH MAU HIDUP!". Ucap Len dan Teiru sambil berpelukan (Mikasa: *mata berbinar-binar*)

Kemudian roller coaster itu berbelok-belok ke kiri dan ke kanan, ini membuat teriakan senang Rin dan Tei semakin menjadi-jadi.

"YAK! PUSING KIRI! PUSING KANAN! TENGOK ATAS!". Pekik Rin dan Tei (Mikasa: edan...-,-)

'aku...mau muntah...'. batin Len dan Teiru sambil memegangi mulut dan perutnya

Dan akhirnya permainan roller coaster itu selesai juga, banyak yang keluar dengan keadaan pusing, mual, bahkan muntah, contohnya...Len dan Teiru ini.

"HOEEEKKK". Len muntah dengan elitnya di pinggir jalan (Mikasa: untung dipinggir, kalo di tengah jalan? Ieuwwhh)

"HOEEKKKK". Teiru juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Len

Mereka kembali mengelap sisa muntahan yang ada di mulutnya, kemudian membuangnya, Rin dan Tei hanya geleng-geleng prihatin.

"sebaiknya...walau ada Rin dan Tei, kita gak usah naik itu lagi ya?". Ucap Len

"setuju". Jawab Teiru sambil mengacungkan jempolnya

Dan setelah percakapan singkat itu mereka langsung pergi menemui Rin dan Tei.

"astaga...gitu aja muntah! Cemen kalian berdua!". Ejek Tei

"huhum...payah". lanjut Rin

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka di toko aksesoris, dan melihat-lihat aksesoris yang ada di sana.

"waaahh...kirei...". ucap Rin sambil memperhatikan gelang perak bergambar jeruk itu.

"kirei desu yo...". ucap Tei sambil memperhatikan gantungan kunci perak bergambar kupu-kupu itu

Len dan Teiru memutar kedua bola matanya, melihat tingkah laku cewek ketika melihat sesuatu yang bekilau, Dan mereka berniat untuk membelikan mereka gantungan kunci dan gelang itu.

"kalian ganti sana, tunggu diluar". Ucap Teiru

"kalian gak membelikan aku sesuatu gitu? Ihh..pelit!". ucap Tei ketus

"ahh..cerewet! cepet ganti sono! Gak capek apa neteng-neteng grim reaper kesana kemari hah!?". Ucap Len

"uuuhh! Pelit! Weee!". Ucap Rin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

Mereka hanya memasang wajah kesal dan pergi meninggalkan toko aksesoris itu, Len dan Teiru langsung membeli barang yang di inginkan Rin dan Tei.

"emm...permisi mbak, saya mau beli gelang ini". Ucap Teiru sambil menunjukan gelang perak bergambar jeruk itu

"saya juga mau beli gantungan kunci ini". Ucap Len sambil menunjukkan gantungan kunci bergambar kupu-kupu itu

"eh iya, gelang jeruk itu harganya 500 yen, kalau gantungan kunci ini harganya 400 yen". Ucap penjaga toko yang ber-name tage 'Meiko Sakine'

"ini uangnya, eh...jangan lupa di bungkus kado ya mbak". Ucap Teiru

"oh iya...tunggu sebentar". Ucap Meiko, penjaga toko tersebut

Kemudian Meiko pergi selama 5 menit, kemudian kembali dengan dua kotak persegi panjang kecil yang di bungkus kado yang berbeda, yang satu berwarna oranye berpita putih mirip kelinci, yang satu lagi berwarna merah dengan bintik hitam berpita ungu.

"silahkan...terima kasih sudah mau berkunjung...". ucap Meiko ramah

Kemudian Teiru dan Len mengganti pakaiannya dan keluar menuju tempat Tei dan Rin berada.

"mou! Lama sekali!". Ketus Rin

"huhum...". lanjut Tei

Kemudian mereka menunjukkan kotak yang di bungkus kado itu kepada Rin dan Tei, dan mereka tak mengerti...bukankah..mereka tak mau membelikan sesuatu untuk mereka?

"apa itu?". Tanya Rin

"untukmu...". ucap Teiru sambil menyerahkan kotak itu ke Rin

"a-arigatou...boleh kubuka?". Tanya Rin

"boleh". Ucap Teiru

Kemudian Rin membukanya, dan ternyata isi dari kotak itu adalah gelang yang ia idamkan tadi, sontak Rin langsung memeluk Teiru.

"arigatou! Teiru!". Ucap Rin

Sedangkan disisi lain Len yang mengeluarkan kotak yang di bungkus kado itu dengan malu-malu.

"Tei...aku minta maaf telah membentakmu beberapa hari yang lalu...ini sebagai tanda permintaan maafku". Ucap Len

Tei hanya diam, kemudian mengambil kotak itu, dan tersenyum.

"tak apa...btw, boleh aku buka kotaknya?". Tanya Tei

"boleh". Jawab Len singkat

Kemudian Tei membuka kotak itu, yang ternyata isinya adalah gantungan kunci yang ia idamkan tadi. Kemudian Tei memeluk Len dengan erat...

"arigatou Len-kyun!". Ucap Tei

Kemudian mereka pun mulai berjalan pulang, namun...saat perjalanan pulang...

"STOP!". Ucap Rin menghentikan langkah Tei, Len, dan Teiru

"apaan sih? HEEKK!?". Pekik Tei

"astaga...". gumam Teiru

"whuts!? WTH!?". Pekik Len

"ssshhh...jangan keras-keras...nanti ketahuan, ayo bersembunyi di balik tembok itu". Ucap Rin sambil menunjuk sebuah tembok yang cocok untuk bersembunyi

Kemudian mereka bersembunyi di balik tembok itu, dan mereka tampak memperhatikan sesuatu, kemudian menutup mata mereka masing-masing.

Kira-kira...apakah yang mereka lihat?

.

.

.

.

.

.

bersambung

* * *

Mikasa kembali!

emm...sebenernya Mikasa mau buat fic one-shoot, tapi takut fic. ini gak kelar...jadi...Mikasa buatnya pas fic. ini selesai...

oke! seperti yang Mikasa katakan sebelumnya! Mikasa gak maksa kalian Review!

boleh review kritik dan saran ASAL JANGAN FLAME!

sekian dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	7. Chapter 7

halo! Mikasa kembali ! maaf update-nya lama desu!

ahh...Mikasa mau ngomong apa lagi...lupa...

AH! Mikasa mau bilang kalo fic. bakalan selesai, dan kayaknya NGEGANTUNG! mungkin...antara chapter 9, 10, sama 11 udah selesai!

soalnya Mikasa udah mulai buntu ide di fic. ini...huaahaaa!*nangis kejer*

baiklah, balas Review dulu!

**- for Kuro Rei-chan**

**yang dilihat...hehehe...maybe...wakakakak!**

**terima kasih sudah me-review!**

**- for Kurokawa Miyako**

**ini udah lanjut**

**terima kasih sudah me-review!**

**- for TakaYuu**

**boleh request pair kok...tapi...Mikasa penuhin-nya setelah fic. ini selesai ya? mau menunggu kan? :3**

**terima kasih atas request-nya! jadi setelah fic ini Mikasa gak bakal nganggur!**

**- for yukirin nyaa kagamine**

**mengecewakan? hum...gomenasai...**

**terima kasih sudah me-review!**

**- for VermieHans**

**bukan kencan tapi...WAKAKAKAK! baca aja sendiri...**

**terima kasih sudah me-review!**

**- for KamiKura 39**

**fujo juga? yokatta...Mikasa banyak temen disini :3**

**ada kok...tepat di chap ini.**

**terima kasih sudah me-review!**

**- for Kirina Fujisaki**

**yuri!? ah...tidak...Mikasa benci yuri...**

**terima kasih sudah me-review!**

yosh! kita mulai!

* * *

**Desclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya Mikasa, kecuali Mikasa berani beli perusahaannya!**

**Warning!: Typo, gaje, OOT, OOC, de el el**

**dan...satu lagi! if you you you pada don't like this fiction it's ok, but don't FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

* * *

Normal POV

"STOP!". Ucap Rin menghentikan langkah Tei, Len, dan Teiru

"apaan sih? HEEKK!?". Pekik Tei

"astaga...". gumam Teiru

"whuts!? WTH!?". Pekik Len

"ssshhh...jangan keras-keras...nanti ketahuan, ayo bersembunyi di balik tembok itu". Ucap Rin sambil menunjuk sebuah tembok yang cocok untuk bersembunyi

Kemudian mereka bersembunyi di balik tembok itu, dan mereka tampak memperhatikan sesuatu, kemudian menutup mata mereka masing-masing.

"Gakupo...Kaito...gila mereka, yaoi-an disini...". ucap Len

"terus kamu cemburu Len?". Tanya Rin sambil terkekeh

"gak lah! Ngapain coba? Kamu pikir aku homo gitu!?". Ketus Len

"maybe yes, maybe no...wkwkwkwk". ucap Rin sambil tertawa pelan

Yap, di balik tembok perumahan itu, mereka yang (dengan tidak sengajanya) sedang melihat Gakupo dan Kaito lagi 'ehemehem' (Readers: *menatap Author dengan penuh kewaspadaan*). Yah...if you know what I mean lah! Pikir aja sendiri Gakupo sama Kaito lagi ngapain!

Sedangkan Tei dan Teiru melongo melihat Kaito dan Gakupo lagi 'ehemehem', berusaha menanggapi apa yang mereka lihat.

"i-ini...apa-HEI! Jangan tutup mataku!". ucap Tei

"sebaiknya kau tak melihatnya Tei...". ucap Teiru sambil menutup mata Tei

Kita lihat Gakupo dan Kaito, tentu saja Gakupo jadi 'seme'-nya, BWAKAKAKAK (L. Rayina: jangan stress!) disini Gakupo sedang mencium Kaito, lidah mereka saling melumat satu sama lain, dan tangan Gakupo yang nakal itu mulai menyelinap masuk ke dalam baju Kaito (Mikasa: BWAKAKAKAKAK!). Kaito malah 'agh ugh agh ugh' gak jelas.

"ah~...ugh...Ga..ku...po..". desah Kaito

BANZAAAIII! Ehm...maaf, kita kembali bersama Rin dan Len. Rin...dia sedang nosebleed dengan alasan jelas (Mikasa: kenapa saya bilang jelas? Karena kalian pasti udah nebak duluan...wa...ha...ha).

"Rin...sebaiknya kita...ASTAGFIR! RIN!". Pekik Len setelah melihat hidung Rin yang mengeluarkan darah yang begitu banyak itu.

"ehehehe...hehehe...". Rin hanya tetawa gaje melihat adegan Gakupo dan Kaito, tentunya hidung Rin mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"sebaiknya aku meninggalkan tempat ini...Teiru! bawa Tei! Kita tinggalkan tempat ini". Ucap Len

"roger that, Len". Jawab Teiru

Kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

* * *

Esok harinya

Hari ini, Tei yang menjemput Rin, darimana Tei tahu alamat rumah Rin? Dari Len lah! Kini Tei sudah ada di depan rumah Rin, kemudian memencet bel rumah Rin. Rin pun membukakan pintu pagarnya, dan kemudian menutup pintu pagarnya.

"sebentar...lho, Tei...darimana kamu tahu rumahku?". Tanya Rin

"dari Len". jawab Tei

"oh...kalo begitu, ayo berangkat...ntar telat lho". Ucap Rin

Di perjalanan, Rin dan Tei saling berbincang-bincang. Seperti orang yang sudah bersahabat selama bertahun-tahun.

"nee...Rin...kalau kamu disuruh milih, kamu milih Teiru...atau...Len?". tanya Tei

"emm...gimana ya?aku bingung...". ucap Rin

"bukankah kau sangat mencintai Len? Kenapa harus bingung?". Ucap Tei

"aku...tidak tahu...memang iya aku mencintai Len...tapi...Teiru...". ucap Rin terbata

"ah sudahlah, toh mereka juga gak bakal nembak kamu". Ucap Tei kemudian berlari

"mou! Tei jahat!". Ucap Rin kemudian mengejar Tei

Akhirnya mereka sampai disekolah, dan menjadi pusat perhatian. Bagaimana tidak? Dulu Tei sering menindas Rin, tentu saja hal itu sangat terkenal di kalangan kelas 3, Tapi sekarang, Mereka tertawa bersama? Tentu saja itu sangat ajaib!

"hei lihat, bukannya itu Tei Sukone dan Rin Kagamine? Bagaimana bisa mereka akrab?". Tanya salah seorang siswi

"iya, bagaimana bisa? Kemarin-kemarin kan katanya Tei nyiksa Rin di koridor lama, kenapa sekarang mereka akrab? ini aneh". Ujar siswi lainnya

Dasar...masih SMA aja udah nggosip, gimana kalo udah jadi ibu-ibu?

Tei dan Rin kini sudah sampai di kelas mereka, Miku, Luka, CUL dan Piko bertanya-tanya, kenapa mereka jadi akrab?

"eh Rin, gimana kamu bisa akrab sama dia?". Tanya Miku sambil menunjuk Tei yang sedang meletakkan tas-nya Tei.

"em...himitsu...dan kalian juga belajar...untuk akrab dengan Tei ya?". Pinta Rin

"ah...terserah deh Rin". Jawab Miku

Tak lama setelah itu, bel masuk pun berbunyi. Dan Ann-sensei, guru matematika itu datang dan langsung memulai pelajarannya.

Mikasa SKIP TIME aja ya? Mikasa males kalo lagi mbahas matematika...

* * *

SKIP TIME

Istirahat

Di kantin, Tei sudah akrab dengan Miku, Luka, CUL, dan Piko. Sedangkan Rin berdiam diri dan memakan makanan yang di pesannya.

"eh Rin, kok kamu diem aja?". Tanya CUL

"eh? A-aku...aku...aku sedang menikmati makananku kok...ehehehehe...". jawab Rin sambil tertawa

"kamu aneh Rin...". ucap Luka

"wah benarkah? Padahal aku baik-baik saja loh! Hehehe!". Ucap Rin sambil tertawa, agar menyakinkan teman-temannya bahwa dia baik-baik saja

"hem, baiklah kalau begitu". Ucap Luka

Rin memang berucap seperti itu, tapi sebenarnya Rin sedang memikirkan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Tei tadi pagi.

_"nee...Rin...kalau kamu disuruh milih, kamu milih Teiru...atau...Len?"_

Pertanyaan itu terus-menerus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Rin, sampai membuat Rin menjadi seperti seseorang yang tidak ada di anime An*ther. Oke, ini sudah agak ngelantur, Kita kembali ke Rin.

'Teiru...atau...Len? sungguh, itu pertanyaan yang sulit!'. Batin Rin

Kemudian Rin memakan kembali makanannya, kemudian berpikir kembali. Terus-menerus berulang seperti itu sampai akhirnya dia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, dan kini Rin nampak seperti orang gila sekarang.

'aku...tidak bisa memilih...aku..bingung...'. batin Rin

Oalah Rin...Rin...belum ditembak Teiru sama Len aja udah bingung gitu...apalagi di tembak? Kamar-nya Rin bisa berantakan tuh gara-gara stress mau milih siapa...hahaha!

"eh?". Rin kaget ketika mendengar bel masuk

"ayo Rin! Nanti kamu dihukum sensei loh!". Ajak Miku

"eh...iya". kemudian Rin berjalan mengikuti Miku, itupun dia berada di barisan belakang sendiri

Saat pelajaran pun Rin masih memaikirkan hal itu, hingga bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Rin tersentak kaget. Dan mulai membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya, dan berjalan keluar. Dan di pintu kelas itu ada Len yang tampaknya sedang menunggu Rin.

"Rin...". panggil Len

"eh? Iya?". Jawab Rin

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu...". ucap Len

"apa itu?". Tanya Rin

"kita ke tempat lain saja". Ajak Len

Rin hanya menurut dan mengikuti Len berjalan, dan langkah itu berhenti di tempat yang sepi yang murid-murid menyebutnya koridor.

"jadi? Apa yang ingin Len bicarakan?". Tanya Rin

"sebenarnya...". ucap Len menggantung dan memegang tangan Rin

"sebenarnya?". Rin tak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang akan dibicarakan Len?

"aku...menyukaimu...". ucap Len terbata

DEG!

Rin mebelalakkan matanya, dan menatap Len dengan penuh ketidak percayaan. Tidak mungkin...tidak mungkin Len menyukai Rin. Rin...pasti salah dengar, yah...Rin pasti salah dengar.

"aku...pasti salah dengar...pasti Len mengatakan kalau menyukai Tei bukan? Hahaha...". ucap Rin sambil tertawa hambar

"tidak..aku...menyukai Rin, Rin Kagamine, orang yang sekarang berada di hadapanku...". ucap Len kini serius

DEG...DEG...DEG

Rin kembali membelalakkan matanya, tapi kini Rin tak menatap Len. Ternyata sungguhan...Len menyukainya.

Dulu, Rin sangat-sangat menyukai Len. Dan mungkin jika keadaan seperti ini menimpa Rin dulu, tanpa berpikir panjang Rin akan langsung menerima pernyataan cinta dari Len.

Namun dulu dan sekarang telah berbeda, semenjak Rin bertemu dengan Teiru di taman itu, Rin menjadi sangat ceria, Semua itu berkat Teiru. Dan kini Rin juga mencintai Teiru...lantas...siapa kah yang akan di pilih Rin?

"a-aku...". ucapan Rin terbata dan penuh keraguan

"TUNGGU!". Ucap Teiru tiba-tiba datang

"eh?". Rin dan Len menoleh ke arah Teiru

Bisa dilihat Teiru yang kelelahan karena berlari. Dan membenahkan kacamatanya yang sedikit turun ke bawah akibat berlari...

"kumohon Rin...jangan...kau terima...". pinta Teiru

Rin tak mengerti, kenapa Teiru memohon agar Rin menolak Len?

"kenapa Teiru?". Tanya Rin tak mengerti

Teiru menghela nafasnya, dan membenahkan kacamatanya kembali. Kembali menatap Rin dengan penuh keseriusan.

"karena...aku...juga menyukaimu...". ucap Teiru

"eh!?". Rin tersentak kaget

"a-apa?". Len tersentak kaget

Rin kaget, tentu saja. Cintanya untuk dua orang yang sekarang sedang bersamanya itu terbalaskan, lantas...apakah yang akan dilakukan Rin sekarang?

"aku tau kau pasti kaget Len, tapi...itulah kenyataannya". Ucap Teiru

Len hanya menatap sinis Teiru, yap...Len telah bercerita pada Teiru bahwa Len akan menembak Rin hari ini. Tapi...Teiru malah mengacaukannya, dan lebih nya lagi, Teiru juga menyukai Rin ternyata.

"Sekarang Rin...kau akan memilih siapa? Aku...atau...Teiru?". ucap Len

Rin bingung, ternyata pertanyaan Tei kini menjadi kenyataan, Rin disuruh memilih, hanya dua pilihan. Teiru dan Len, tapi...bukankah memilih itu susah?

"tolong, beri aku waktu...aku...tidak tahu...harus memilih siapa". Ucap Rin terbata

Wajah Len dan Teiru tampak sedikit kecewa, namun mereka juga memaklumi, seorang wanita juga butuh waktu untuk memilih, kemudian mereka pun mengangguk.

"oke...temui kami jika kau sudah tentukan pilihanmu". Ucap Len

"terima kasih...sekarang...aku ingin pulang sendiri...jaa nee...Len...Teiru". ucap Rin kemudian pergi

Rin kemudian pergi meninggalkan Teiru dan Len. Dengan langkah pelan penuh bimbang, dan bingung, semua bercampur menjadi satu.

Kira-kira...siapakah yang akan Rin pilih? Teiru atau Len? Dan bagaimana jika Rin memilih Teiru? Bagaimana juga jika Rin memilih Len? Atau...apakah Rin tidak akan memilih keduanya? Itu masih pertanyaan...

.

.

.

.

bersambung

* * *

yatta! Mikasa balik!

mou! kegiatan minggu ini banyak banget...ada tugas laporan...tugas powerpoint...tugas kliping tentang pasar...pr matematika...pr seni budaya...ulangan harian 2...ARRGGHHH! MIKASA STRESS!

eh...maaf...Mikasa lagi stress soalnya, dan untung Mikasa bisa refreshing setelah melihat foto yaoi...#MATAYOU!BUKANREFRESINGTUH!

oke, seperti yang Mikasa katakan...*capek nulis ini di setiap chapter*

Mikasa gak maksa kalian review

boleh review kritik dan saran asal JANGAN FLAME!

oke Mikasa harus pergi...jaa! *menghilang tanpa jejak*


	8. Chapter 8

oh...hai! Mikasa kembali dengan fic ini!

maaf banget updatenya lama!

maunya sih update-nya kemarin, karena kemarin Mikasa ke rumah temen untuk tugas sekolah jadinya Mikasa gak nge-publish chapter 8 kemarin!

dan oke, Mikasa sekarang gak bales Review dulu, huwaaaa! gomenasai! *bungkin badan berkali-kali*

oke! langsung aja

* * *

**Desclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya Mikasa, kecuali Mikasa berani beli perusahaannya**

**Warning!: typo, gaje, OOC, OOT, humor garing(soalnya di chapter ini banyak yang OOC dan sedikit humor), de el el**

**dan...satu lagi! if you you you pada don't like this fic its ok, but DON'T FLAME okay?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy and Happy reading!**

* * *

Normal POV

"Sekarang Rin...kau akan memilih siapa? Aku...atau...Teiru?". ucap Len

Rin bingung, ternyata pertanyaan Tei kini menjadi kenyataan, Rin disuruh memilih, hanya dua pilihan. Teiru dan Len, tapi...bukankah memilih itu susah?

"tolong, beri aku waktu...aku...tidak tahu...harus memilih siapa". Ucap Rin terbata

Wajah Len dan Teiru tampak sedikit kecewa, namun mereka juga memaklumi, seorang wanita juga butuh waktu untuk memilih, kemudian mereka pun mengangguk.

"oke...temui kami jika kau sudah tentukan pilihanmu". Ucap Len

"terima kasih...sekarang...aku ingin pulang sendiri...jaa nee...Len...Teiru". ucap Rin kemudian pergi

Rin kemudian pergi meninggalkan Teiru dan Len. Dengan langkah pelan penuh bimbang, dan bingung, semua bercampur menjadi satu.

Kira-kira...siapakah yang akan Rin pilih? Teiru atau Len? Dan bagaimana jika Rin memilih Teiru? Bagaimana juga jika Rin memilih Len? Atau...apakah Rin tidak akan memilih keduanya? Itu masih pertanyaan...

* * *

Malam hari

Di rumah Rin

Di ruangan yang sangat berantakan ini, terdapat buku-buku berserakan, vas bunga yang pecah dan bunganya berceceran kemana-mana, sprei kasur yang morat-marit secara tidak wajar, serta boneka kelinci yang jatuh ke lantai yang diketahui habis diinjak oleh Rin, boneka pemberian Miku...diinjak dengan sadisnya oleh Rin(Mikasa: jahat amat...pemberian sahabatnya sendiri diinjak dengan sadisnya gitu...), yap...ruangan itu adalah kamar Rin, ruangan YANG SEHARUSNYA TIDAK PANTAS DISEBUT KAMAR, di tempat itu terdapat Rin yang sedang terduduk, dan kemudian Rin mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

Lah...tuh kan apa Mikasa bilang, pasti kalo di tembak Len sama Teiru secara bersamaan pasti kamarnya bakal berantakan...wohoho...

Oke, kembali ke Rin, disini Rin sedang menangis, menangis hingga terisak, dia galau...galau berat. Dia tidak mau memilih...tapi...jika dia tidak memilih salah satu dari mereka, Rin akan dikira playgirl.

"sungguh...hiks...aku...sungguh...tak mau memilih...". ucap Rin sambil terisak

Rin tertunduk, menatap kasur, dan beberapa detik kemudian...Rin menjerit.

"AARRRGGGHHH!". Jerit Rin, dia frustasi.

CKLEK

"Rin...ada apa sayang?". Tanya Lola, ibu Rin yang membuka pintu kamar Rin yang tidak dikunci itu.

"ahh...tidak apa-apa...aku hanya stress karena banyak tugas...apalagi minggu depan ada ujian...". jawab Rin, air matanya sudah hilang, tapi matanya masih sembab

Gadis berambut hitam itu-Lola- hanya menghela nafas, Lola masih khawatir akan keadaan anaknya itu, tapi kemudian Lola tersenyum.

"baiklah...tapi...bersihkan kamarmu oke? Kamarmu berantakan sekali". Tegur Lola

"iya ibu...akan segera kubersihkan". Ucap Rin

Pintu kamar Rin kembali tertutup, air mata dan isakan tangis itu muncul lagi, terus menerus hingga Rin tertidur di kasur dengan tidak elitnya, hingga pagi menjelang.

* * *

Esok harinya

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cerah, sampai-sampai cahaya-nya menembus jendela kamar Rin-yang tadi malam Rin lupa menutupnya karena menangis- membuat mata Rin terbuka, sakit...itulah rasanya ketika Rin membuka matanya.

Ya, mata Rin bengkak karena habis menangis sampai sakit saat matanya terbuka. Kemudian Rin berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya, kemudian mandi.

Setelah Rin keluar dari kamar mandi itu Rin baru menyadari...

KAMARNYA MASIH BERANTAKAN...

Mata Rin melotot, kamarnya begitu berantakan. Ditambah lagi Rin melihat vas bunga pemberian ayahnya itu pecah karena dibantingnya kemarin akibat frustasi.

"HEKKK!? KAMARKU!". Pekik Rin

Dan akhirnya sebelum Rin berangkat ke sekolah...Rin harus membersihkan kamarnya yang Rin buat berantakan sendiri...ish..ish...

Rin berjalan keluar pagar rumahnya dengan tatapan lesu, dan tatapan itu berubah ketika Rin melihat Len, Teiru dan Tei sudah berada di depan rumahnya, Tei memasang senyum nakal-nya.

"ohayou Rin! Bagaimana? Kejutan besar bukan? Aku sudah tau lho~~". Ucap Tei

Rin terpaku, apa-apaan ini? Ini bukan tanggal satu april kan? Kenapa ada lelucon yang sangatlah tidak lucu di hari yang cerah ini?

"a-apa...apa pula ini? TEI!". Ucap Rin memekik

Teiru tidak mendengar omongan Tei-atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura tak mendengar- itu sedang membenahnya kacamatanya yang melorot,sedangkan Len-yang juga sama pura-pura gak denger-sedang membenahkan poni-nya, wajah mereka sama sekali tidak mau menatap Rin, bisa dilihat semburat merah yang sedikit nampak di pipi mereka berdua, sedangkan Rin yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat itu hanya bisa menatap aspal jalanan -kebawah maksudnya-

"ash! Sudah lah! Ayo berangkat! Ntar telat!". Ucap Rin

Tei hanya terkekeh pelan dan berjalan duluan, membiarkan Rin, Len, dan Teiru berjalan di belakangnya. Terkadang kau juga bisa licik kawan...

"waduh...sepi banget yah...biasanya ada orang ngomong gitu...". ucap Tei pura-pura polos

Rin hanya menggeram kesal, Tei sangat-sangat licik. Pantas saja dulu Tei punya banyak cara untuk mengelabui Len agar Len dapat membenci Rin, namun taktik liciknya kini bukan untuk itu lagi, namun untuk memberikan hidayah untuk Rin(Rashina: emangnya Tei ustadzah apa?-,-) agar Rin lebih mudah memilih. Berubah drastis yah? Bagaikan iblis yang berevolusi menjadi malaikat.

"Tei, aku tau kau menyindir kita bertiga tapi...bisakah kau tutup mulutmu yang selebar ember itu?". Ucap Teiru datar

"pfftt...". Rin menahan tawanya, ucapan Teiru tadi sempat mengocok perutnya

"sebenarnya aku malas mengakui ini tapi...Teiru benar...TANTE". ucap Len datar sambil menekankan kata 'tante'

"pfftt...tante...". Rin semakin menahan tawanya yang seharusnya dikeluarkannya dengan keras

Mata Tei mendelik setelah Len berkata tante, tentu saja Tei marah, masak Tei yang masih cantik, imut dan manis (Rin dkk: huweeekkk!*muntah darah*) seperti itu dibilang TANTE? Helloowww...?gak lah yaw! Ihh...jijay!(Rashina: woi! Jangan lebay!)

"apa...maksudmu...mengatai aku tante huh? Mau mati ya?". Ucap Tei sambil menoleh ke arah Len, dan menatap Len dengan tatapan membunuh.

GLEK!

Len menelan ludahnya, dia begitu menyesal karena dia mengatai Tei tante. Walau sebenarnya menurut Len dan Mikasa itu Tei mirip tante-tante (Tei: KAU MAU MATI!? | Mikasa: *kabor).

Sedangkan Rin yang tidak kuat menahan tawanya itu tertawa lepas, tertawa se-keras-kerasnya. Sehingga Tei, Teiru, dan Len menoleh ke arah Rin.

"pfftt...BWAKAKAKAK...WAKAKAKAK! ya ampun! Sumpah deh! Lucu!". Ucap Rin sambil tertawa

"eh?". Tei, Teiru dan Len menoleh ke arah Rin

"BWAKAKAKAK...eh? kenapa kalian melihatku? Sana! Lanjutkan!". Ucap Rin merasa tidak enak jika di lihati seperti itu-dan nada Rin seperti nada mengusir*plaakk*-

"kita-kita sih mau ngabaikan yah, Cuma...tawa melengking macam kunti sepertimu itu sulit sekali diabaikan...". ucap Teiru, dan di dukung oleh Len dengan sebuah anggukan.

Rin mulai marah, dia menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat, berusaha meredam amarahnya. Kemudian tersenyum paksa.

"waah...masa sama calon pacar kayak gitu! Bisa bisa gak di terima tuh!". Celetuk Tei

"kuperingatkan kau wahai TANTEi(perpaduan tante dan Tei), diamlah...dan jangan kau kira aku takut denganmu". Ucap Teiru santai

Sedangkan Tei hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, kemudian membuang muka.

"ashh! Sudah! Kita berangkat! 5 menit lagi bel berbunyi...dan kita masih berada di pintu gerbang perumahan...". ucap Len santai sambil melirik jam tangannya

Tei, Teiru, dan Rin hanya memasang muka malas dan santai.

"oh...5 menit lagi toh...". ucap Tei, Teiru, dan Rin bersamaan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait...5 menit?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EH!? KITA TELAAAATTTT!". Pekik mereka bersamaan kemudian berlari secepat mungkin, bahkan pesawat jet yang baru saja melintas pun kalah cepat.

* * *

Di gerbang sekolah

ketika hampir sampai di pintu pagar, pintu pagar sudah di tutup duluan. Ini membuat keempat sohib itu sedikit kecewa, dan memperlambat larinya, dan setelah 5 detik kemudian, pintu pagar kembali terbuka oleh satpam (Mikasa: nih satpam niat nutup pager gak sih?) yang berjaga di sekolah itu.

"yah...ditutup...". ucap Rin sedikit kecewa, dan memperlambat larinya

5 detik kemudian

"eh! Itu pagarnya dibuka!". Ucap Len

Tei dan Teiru hanya bisa Poker Face.

'ini mata Rin sama Len yang rabun ato satpamnya yang edan?'. Batin Tei dan Teiru

Kemudian mereka berjalan melewati pagar dan berjalan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Tei dan Rin side

DRAP DRAP

BRAAAKKK!

"sensei!gomena...sai". ucap Rin dan Tei melongo melihat keadaan kelasnya yang ramai, dan meja guru yang kosong.

"loh? Tei? Rin? Tumben baru dateng...". ucap Luka sambil menahan tawanya

Rin dan Tei hanya ber-Facepalm, mereka kena tipu. Karena jika pintu kelas tertutup itu berarti senseinya sudah masuk ke kelas, dan jika pintu masih terbuka, berarti sensei belum masuk ke kelas. itulah tradisi dari kelas-A sampai C dari tiap-tiap tahun.

Makanya tadi Rin dan Tei bilang gitu karena melihat pintu kelas yang sudah di tutup. Dan sekarang...mereka kena tipu, astaga...

"KALIAN MENIPU!". Pekik Rin dan Tei

"bwakakakak...maaf deh, tapi...ada tugas dari Miriam-sensei loh! Paket IPA halaman 32 nomor 1-50! Banyak kan?". Ucap Miku antusias

Sedangkan CUL sedari tadi diam dan memperhatikan sesosok laki-laki berambut hijau lumut yang memakai kacamata itu.

"woi...CUL...woi...WOI! CUL!". Ucap Rin kemudian berteriak

"e-eh!? Apa?". Tanya CUL

"kamu liatin Gumiya mulu! Kenapa sih? Suka ya?". Tanya Rin

"nyimpulin dari mana coba? Masa aku suka sama cowok cucok bin alay kayak Gumiya!". Celetuk CUL

Tiba-tiba laki-laki berkacamata itu-Gumiya- datang menemui CUL dan Rin, dan memekik layaknya BTL yang mau di tangkep sama satpol PP *plak*

"YA AMPUN CUL! Eh...sebentar". Pekik Gumiya, kemudian mengambil bukunya yang terjatuh

Kemudian CUL hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas, kemudian bergumam kepada Rin.

"ya ampun...o mai gat o mai gat o mai gat". Gumam CUL dengan malas sambil memperagakan gaya seseorang

Setelah Gumiya sudah mengambil bukunya yang terjatuh, lalu berdiri dan kembali memekik.

"YA AMPUN! O MAI GAT O MAI GAT O MAI GAATT!". Ucap Gumiya dengan nada alay

Tak lama setelah Gumiya berkata seperti itu Rin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ternyata benar, apa yang di peragakan CUL itu akan dilakukan Gumiya, dan sudah terlihat sangat jelas bahwa...Gumiya itu alayers.

"ya kan?". Kata CUL pelan

"WAKAKAKAK...ahahahaha...ya ampun...". ucap Rin sambil tertawa

Gumiya hanya menatap sinis Rin, dan kemudian Rin membalasnya dengan tatapan melotot khas-nya yang terkenal tatapan yang paling serem di kelas-A.

"eh...gak jadi deh, ya ampun CUL! Oh mai gat! Ini soal susah bangetz!". Ucap Gumiya-yang masih saja alay-

"hadeh...kumat deh alay-nya! Apaan sih! Lah wong aku aja udah semua kok!". Ucap CUL

"WAH! AKU LIAT!". Pekik Rin dan Gumiya bersamaan

Kemudian Rin dan Gumiya saling pandang, kemudian mengeluarkan tatapan sinis khas mereka masing-masing.

"lebih baik aku dulu, karena aku yang pertama kali berbicara dengan CUL". Ucap Rin

"hellowww...ya gue dulu lah yaww...ihhh...iuh banget CUL minjemin bukunya ke kamu!". Ucap Gumiya

"ngalay kau, pokonya aku!". Ucap Rin dengan suara meninggi

CUL hanya menatap malas mereka berdua, dan akhirnya CUL memberi kesimpulan.

"aku akan meminjamkan Rin dulu, baru Gumiya". Ucap CUL

"YEAY!". Sorak Rin

Rin bersorak gembira, dan kemudian tersenyum mengejek ke Gumiya.

"boleh aku liat juga?". Tanya Tei nimbrung

"boleh...aku ke kantin dulu ya? Laper...". ucap CUL

Kemudian Rin dan Tei mengambil buku tulis IPA milik CUL dan kemudian meletakkan tasnya dan mengambil buku tulis IPA dan menyalin kerjaannya CUL.

* * *

Teiru dan Len side

TAP TAP TAP

Lain dengan Rin dan Tei, Teiru dan Len dengan santai-nya berjalan menuju ke kelas-C, terlihat pintu kelas-C yang sedang terbuka lebar itu semakin membuat Len dan Teiru meperlambat jalan-nya. Dan akhir-nya mereka sampai di kelas-C, dan...apa yang mereka lihat?

"Sukone-san, Kamigane-san, kenapa kalian terlambat?". Ucap Prima-guru fisika- yang sedang duduk dimeja guru itu.

JGLEERR!

Teiru dan Len terpaku, sensei ada...tapi...kenapa pintunya terbuka lebar?

Bisa dilihat seluruh wajah murid kelas-C-min Len dan Teiru- sedang menahan tawa mereka, jadi...mereka yang sengaja membiarkan pintu kelas terbuka begitu saja?

"a-ano...saya...tadi harus mengantar adik ke sekolah". Ucap Len

"saya...tadi habis mengantar saudara ke sekolah yang sama dengan Len, jadi...sekalian berangkat bersama". Jelas Teiru

"i-iya...". lanjut Len

Alis Prima mengernyit, Prima sebenarnya sama sekali tak mempercayai kata-kata yang di lontarkan oleh Teiru dan Len tadi, namun Prima hanya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan mereka duduk.

"baiklah...kalian boleh duduk". Ucap Prima

Len dan Teiru kemudan duduk dan mengeluarkan buku fisika mereka, dan meperhatikan Prima yang sedang menulis sesuatu di papan tulis.

* * *

Istirahat

"nee...Rin...bagaimana dengan pilihanmu?". Tanya Tei

"pilihan apa?". Ucap Rin berbalik tanya

"Len...atau...Teiru". jawab Tei enteng

BRRRUUUSSHHH!

Rin menyemburkan minumannya, dia baru ingat-atau hanya pura-pura baru ingat-, Rin meletakkan minuman yang baru saja di semburnya.

"uhuk...uhuk...Tei, kau bicara apa sih? Untung mereka gak tau". Ucap Rin sambil menunjuk Miku, Luka, CUL, dan Piko yang sedang saling berbincang.

"ya mungkin kau sudah mendapat hidayah...". ucap Tei sambil memakan bekalnya

"hidayah apaan? Aku tambah bingung, mereka sama-sama humoris!". Ucap Rin

Tiba-tiba Rin dan Tei di kejutkan oleh Len dan Teiru yang berdiri di depan meja mereka.

"hai...". ucap Len dan Teiru

"eh...moncrot, ya ampun...kalian...bikin kaget aja". Ucap Rin yang baru saja latah

"latahmu aneh". Ucap Teiru

"lalu? Apakah kau bermasalah dengan itu Teiru?". Ucap Rin

"oh...enggak, boleh kami duduk? Kita capek daritadi berdiri disini". Ucap Teiru

"eh maaf...silahkan duduk". Ucap Rin sambil menggeser duduknya

Kemudian mereka duduk dan saling berbicara, kecuali Rin. Dia terdiam, sedang memikirkan sesuatu, yang tak lain adalah...memilih.

'Teiru...atau...Len?'. Rin bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya

Rin kembali teringat kata-kata Lola ketika Rin masih SMP.

_"kalau Rin tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun...sakiti saja diri sendiri..."._

Rin tersentak, dan Rin kembali berpikir...

'menyakiti diri sendiri?'. Batin Rin

Kemudian Rin tersenyum dan diketahui Rin sudah menentukan pilihannya. Namun...Rin berpikir Rin akan menjawab-nya besok saja.

'yosh! Aku sudah tentukan pilihanku!'. Batin Rin bersemangat

Kira-kira...siapakah yang akan Rin pilih?

.

.

.

.

.

.

bersambung

* * *

hwa! Mikasa kembali!

dan oke, fic. ini kayaknya bakal selesai chapter depan.

karena Mikasa sudah mempunyai ide baru untuk fic selanjutnya.

dan seperti yang sudah Mikasa katakan sebelumnya, Mikasa gak maksa kalian review

boleh review kritik dan saran ASAL JANGAN FLAME!

baiklah! sampai jumpa chapter depan!


	9. Chapter 9

YATTA! Mikasa kembali!

akhirnya Mikasa dapat ngepublish chapter ini ^O^

oke! bales review dulu!

**- for Yami no Ryou**

**udah lanjut kok**

**makasih udah review!**

**- for Kurokawa Miyako**

**i-ini udah l-lanjut kok...dan...jangan panggil Mayu...saya takut**

**makasih udah review!**

**- for Shiroi Karen**

**happy ending kok...dan Rin gak bakal bunuh diri, karena saya sendiri benci cerita yang death chara**

**ini udah lanjut**

**makasih udah review!**

oke, langusng mulai!

* * *

**Desclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya Mikasa, kecuali Mikasa berani beli perusahaannya**

**Warning!: typo, GAJE, OOC, OOT, Author ikut ngomong, de el el**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

* * *

Normal POV

Pulang Sekolah

Ini aneh, padahal tadi pagi harinya sangat cerah. Namun sekarang mendung-nya gak karuan, seperti hampir mau hujan. Ini membuat murid-murid di Crypton High School berlari tergesa-gesa untuk pulang agar bajunya tidak basah karena besok masih dipakai untuk sekolah.

Berbeda dengan Rin, Rin justru malah memperlambat jalannya. Rin pulang sendirian, karena Tei tadi pulang duluan pada jam ke-3 karena ada acara keluarga. Sedangkan keempat sahabatnya pulang mendahului Rin tanpa pamit, Len dan Teiru tadi sempat terlihat oleh Rin, tapi rasanya Rin gak enak pulang bareng cowok, Makanya Rin memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri.

"mendung sekali, mau hujan...". gumam Rin

Rin menatap langit yang mendung itu, hanya sekumpulan awan hitam menggumpal saja yang ada di langit itu, tak ada yang namanya matahari cerah, langit biru atau sebagainya.

Rin kembali teringat tentang keputusannya, apakah keputusan Rin sudah bulat akan hal itu? Entahlah...

Rin menatap aspal jalanan, dan sesekali melihat sekeliling, sepi...bahkan jalanan itu tak ada yang melintasi selain Rin.

'aku...masih bingung...dengan keputusanku'. Batin Rin

Rin masih ragu dengan keputusannya yang ia buat beberapa jam yang lalu saat istirahat, apakah keputusannya ini sudah benar?

'ah...sudahlah...yang terpenting, salah satu dari mereka tidak akan ada yang sedih atau terluka!'. Batin Rin

Kemudian Rin mempercepat jalannya agar dapat sampai ke rumah lebih cepat, karena perutnya sudah berdemo agar diberi isi.

* * *

Di Rumah Rin

"tadaima...". ucap Rin pelan, sangat pelan, bahkan orang-orang rumah tak mendengarnya

Rin mulai melangkah menuju dapur, untuk melihat apa yang akan di masak oleh Lola. Karena Lola mendengar suara langkah kaki di sekitar dapur, Lola menoleh ke belakang, rupanya Rin, Rin yang ingin mengambil udang tepung yang ada di meja makan.

"Rin...tidak boleh, ganti dulu bajumu, baru boleh makan". Tegur Lola

"teehee, iya bu hehehe...". ucap Rin, kemudian berbalik badan dan pergi meninggalkan dapur

Tanpa Lola sadari Rin pergi dengan membawa dua udang tepung yang di sembunyikan di balik punggung Rin. Sungguh kau memang anak nakal Rin...

Kemudian Rin berjalan menuju kamaranya, ganti baju dan memakan udang tepung curian dari dapur. Ketika Rin memakan satu udang tepung, ponselnya berbunyi, ada pesan masuk.

_yuganda nichijou yurusarenai ai_  
_itsuwari no kokoro_

_kuroku nuritsubusareta fukanzen na ai_  
_shikkoku no sekai..._

Rin tersentak kaget, hampir mau memuntahkan makanannya. Dengan cepat Rin menelan makanannya dan mengambil ponselnya.

"buset, ada pesan, betewe...SIAPA YANG GANTI DERINGNYA!". Ucap Rin kemudian memekik

**Teehee, aku yang ganti kok...wkwkwk!**

"ah semprul lu thor, enak enak gue makan eeh...pesan masuk, lagunya Imitation Black lagi, kalo gue keselek terus mati gimana?". Ucap Rin sambil marah-marah

**Cerewet lu! Lu juga suka kan!? Udah! Baca tuh pesannya! Kasihan orang yang ngirimin pesannya nanti jamuran nunggu balesannya!**

"iya iya cerewet lu thor! Betewe, ini kan chapter terakhir, kenapa lu nista-nistain?". Tanya Rin

**Biar panjang, UDAH! BACA DAN BALES PESANNYA! **

"...terserah". ucap Rin kemudian membaca pesannya

* * *

_To: Kagamine Rin_

_From: Kamigane Len_

_Subject: -_

_Hai Rin! Udah makan?_

* * *

Seketika wajah Rin menjadi merona hebat, pesannya dari Len toh...kekekeke

* * *

_To: Kamigane Len_

_From: Kagamine Rin_

_Subject: -_

_Belum, masih makan lauk curian dari dapur XD_

* * *

Tak lama kemudian, Len membalas

* * *

_To: Kagamine Rin_

_From: Kamigane Len_

_Subject: -_

_Nakal banget, udah gih sana makan!_

* * *

Rin hanya terkekeh pelan dan membalas pesan Len

* * *

_To: Kamigane Len_

_From: Kagamine Rin_

_Subject: -_

_Iya iya, OTW ke dapur nih! udah dulu ya? Mau makan, laper :3_

_Bye! No bales_

* * *

Kemudian Rin menutup ponselnya dan berjalan ke meja makan, dan memakan makanan yang ada di meja makan tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

SKIP TIME

Malam hari

Malam ini, Rin terduduk di kasur sambil memeluk gulingnya, dia bosan, pekerjaan rumah? Sudah ia kerjakan satu jam yang lalu, kini dia bosan...sangat bosan...dan...Mikasa punya sesuatu yang membuat Rin tidak merasa bosan lagi.

_yuganda nichijou yurusarenai ai_  
_itsuwari no kokoro_

_kuroku nuritsubusareta fukanzen na ai_  
_shikkoku no sekai..._

"moncrot! Astaga! Pesan lagi! WOI THOR! KENAPA LU GANTI LAGI!". pekik Rin

**Pikun lu! Lu belum ganti deringnya, g****! **

"eh..iya lupa, dari siapa nih? gak kenal aku!". Ucap Rin sambil membuka pesannya

**Mungkin aja Teiru, lu kan belum punya nomernya...ya kan?**

"ya mungkin sih...coba aku buka...". kemudian Rin membuka pesan itu

Dan...apa yang Rin lihat?

* * *

_To: Rin Kagamine_

_From: 0xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Subject: -_

_*Foto terlampir*_

_Wakakakak! Selamat melihat! XD_

* * *

PRANG!

"ALAMAK BUJU BUSET FOTO APAAN NIH!?". ucap Rin sambil melempar ponselnya ke sembarang arah

**Wakakakak! Kena tipu kau hahaha! Itu pesan e-mail Mikasa!**

"kepar*t lu thor! Ngapain lu ngirimin foto yaoi HEH!?". Ucap Rin marah-marah

**Biar lu gak bosen! XD**

"YOUR HEAD! Iya gue tau lu fujoshi! Tapi jangan tularin ke gue!". Ucap Rin tetap marah-marah

**Wakakakak! Rasain! Makan tuh nasi goreng mentah(?)!**

"ash! Hapus aja nih pesan! Merusak kesucian ponsel-ku". Ucap Rin kemudian menghapus pesan itu

**Heh, sok suci lu! Udah! Tidur sono! Pikirin tuh siapa yang mau lu pilih!**

"iya! Gue tidur nih!Oyasumi!". ucap Rin kemudian menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut tebal

**Oyasumi...bro**

* * *

Pagi hari

Hari ini bukan hari yang secerah kemarin, hari ini mendung. Sangat mendung, hanya awan hitam pekat yang menyelimuti langit, seperti mau hujan, namun tak kunjung datang.

KRRRRRIIIINNGGGG!

"ukh...berisik...". ucap Rin, tangannya meraih jam weker yang ada di meja dekat ranjang Rin, kemudian memencet jam weker tersebut supaya bunyi nyaring yang dihasilkan jam weker tersebut berhenti.

Rin perlahan membuka matanya, kemudian terbangun dari kasurnya, mengubah posisi tidur menjadi duduk, kemudian mengucek-ngucek matanya. Dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dan bersiap-siap.

* * *

Rin kini berjalan menuju meja makan yang ada di dapur, seragam sekolah Crypton High School yang terpakai rapi di badan Rin, pita putih sudah tertancap(?) di kepala Rin, rambut pirangnya yang sudah tersisir rapi, namun dia belum memakai sepatu. Karena Rin masih di dalam rumah.

"ohayou Rin, ayo, sarapan dulu sama ayah". Ucap Leon, ayah Rin.

"oh iya, ayah lembur lagi hari ini?". Tanya Rin sambil mengambil selembar roti yang berselai jeruk

"hari ayah tidak lembur, jadi ayah bisa bermain bersama Rin-chan anak ayah yang paling manis ini". Ucap Leon sambil mengusap-usap kepala Rin

"ayah...ayah bicara apa sih!". Ucap Rin malu

"udah, ayo makan terus berangkat, ntar telat lagi". ucap Leon

"iya ayah, aku berangkat!". Ucap Rin

"hati-hati di jalan!". Ucap Leon

Kemudian Rin memakai sepatunya dan berjalan keluar pagar dan menutup pintu pagar, berjalan menuju sekolah tercintanya, tempat dimana dia bertemu dengan teman barunya, bertemu dengan teman lamanya, dan_ tempat dimana dia bertemu dan jatuh cinta dengan seseorang_.

Hei, aku membahas ini? Oh ayolah, bukankah hari ini adalah hari dimana Rin akan menentukan pilihannya? Dan sekaligus mengakhiri fanfiction gak jelas ini kan? Dan sekarang malah OOT, ya udah deh! Back to story!

"haahh...". Rin menghela nafasnya, dan kini menatap langit hitam pekat yang ada di atas, kemudian kembali fokus dengan jalanan.

**Napa bro? Bimbang ya?**

"dikit...". jawab Rin

**Yaelah bro...gitu aja bimbang, satu saran dari Mikasa, ikuti kata hati!**

"eh...kesambet apa lu thor? Gak biasanya lu ngomong kata-kata bijak gitu". Ucap Rin kaget

**Umm...kesambet M*rio T*guh**(nama disensor karena sesuatu)**, maybe?**

"yaelah...". ucap Rin

Sedangkan orang-orang yang berada di sekitar Rin hanya menatap Rin dengan tatapan aneh, karena Rin tampak berbicara sendiri, padahal lagi ngomong sama Mikasa.

"anak ini gila ya?". Gumam orang-orang yang berada di sekitar Rin

Rin hanya menatap orang-orang itu dengan tatapan tak mengerti, kemudian Rin mempercepat sedikit jalannya, dan menghiarukan kata-kata orang-orang itu.

**Lu jadi anak gak peka banget, lu itu dikirain orang gila tau gak?**

"hah?". Rin tak mengerti

**Ya ampun...karena Mikasa ini gak keliatan...jadi dikirain lu itu ngomong sendiri kayak orgil**

"ya ampun! Kok aku gak sadar ya? Ah udahlah...jangan ngomong sama aku lagi!". ucap Rin

**Iya...iya...bawel**

Tak terasa Rin sudah sampai di sekolahnya, dan berjalan menuju kelasnya, dan setelah sampai di kelasnya Rin meletakkan tasnya dan menunggu bel masuk.

* * *

Istirahat

Di kantin, Rin di temani oleh Len dan Teiru, namun, Len dan Teiru mengobrol bersama dan seperti tak menganggap Rin ada, karena sedari tadi Rin diam tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

"Len...Teiru". ucap Rin pelan

"eh? iya Rin?". Jawab Len dan Teiru

"nanti...pulang sekolah...bisakah kau temui aku di koridor lama?". Ucap Rin

"ya...tentu". balas Teiru

"baiklah terima kasih, aku ke kelas dulu...bye!". ucap Rin kemudian meninggalkan Len dan Teiru

Sedangkan Len dan Teiru hanya saling pandang, kemudian melanjutkan obrolan mereka yang sempat terhenti.

* * *

Rin hanya berlari kecil, air matanya mulai berjatuhan secara bergantian, dengan kata lain Rin berlari sambil menangis, dan akhirnya Rin sampai di wastafel dekat kelas dan mencuci mukanya, agar air matanya tak membekas.

"aku...tak ingin salah satu dari mereka terluka...". gumam Rin

Kemudian Rin memasuki kelas-A dan duduk di bangkunya, menatap langit yang dari pagi tadi mendung, hingga bel pulang berbunyi.

* * *

Pulang Sekolah

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, kini Rin beranjak dari bangkunya, kemudian berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menju koridor lama. Dan untung Rin sudah datang duluan sebelum Teiru dan Len.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Len dan Teiru datang, ini membuat Rin semakin gugup.

"nah...Rin...untuk apa kau memanggil kami?". Tanya Len

"aku...sudah menentukan pilihanku Len...Teiru". ucap Rin pelan

DEG!

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menghantam hati Teiru dan Len.

"o-oh...kalau begitu...katakan saja...siapa yang akan kau pilih". Ucap Len

Wajah Rin semakin pucat, ia harus mengatakannya, bukankah keputusannya ini sudah bulat? Tapi kenapa Rin masih ragu untuk mengatakannya?

Rin menarik nafas...kemudian menghembuskannya kembali, kemudian tangan kanan Rin meraih tangan Teiru.

"Teiru...gomenasai...". ucap Rin menggantung

"eh?". Teiru tersentak kaget

Kemudian tangan kiri Rin meraih tangan Len.

"Len...gomenasai...". ucap Rin

"eh?". Len juga tersentak kaget

Rin menghela nafasnya, air matanya mulai berjatuhan, membasahi sedikit lantai koridor lama yang berdebu itu.

"aku...tidak...memilih siapapun...di antara kalian berdua". ucap Rin sedikit terbata

"hah!?". Teiru dan Len kaget, sangat kaget.

"tu-tunggu dulu...biar aku jelaskan...aku...hiks..mencintai Len". Ucap Rin sambil terisak

Len hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"aku...juga mencintai Teiru...aku mencintai kalian berdua...". ucap Rin

Kemudian Teiru ikut tersenyum mendengarnya.

"aku...tak ingin salah satu diantara kalian menjadi sedih...jadi...aku..memutuskan untuk tidak memilih salah satu dari kalian, tapi jujur, aku mencintai kalian berdua, SANGAT mencintai kalian berdua". Jelas Rin

"Rin...". gumam Len dan Teiru

"tapi...hiks...kita bisa berteman bukan? Kita bisa saling berbagi cerita, berangkat sekolah bersama, pulang sekolah bersama, tertawa bersama, jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat bersama...kita tidak perlu menjadi kekasih...hanya untuk melakukan itu semua bukan?". Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum paksa, air mata masih mengalir di pipi Rin

Len dan Teiru menatap Rin dalam-dalam, perkataan Rin...ada benarnya.

"jadi...bagaimana jika kita berteman...sampai kematian memisahkan kita bertiga?janji?". ucap Rin sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya

Len dan Teiru saling pandang, kemudian tersenyum dan mengaitkan kelingking mereka satu sama lain, dan mereka kemudian tertawa.

"terima kasih...kalian sudah mau mengerti...keputusanku". ucap Rin

"kami...juga sempai berpikir seperti itu, bukankah begitu Len?". Ucap Teiru sambil tersenyum

"ya...". jawab Len sambil tersenyum pula

Kemudian Rin memeluk Teiru dan Len bersamaan, tertawa bersama...hidup bersama...sebagai seorang teman...selamanya...

* * *

**Selesai dengan pendek, ngegantung, dan kurang elit**

* * *

YES! akhirnya Mikasa bisa menyelesaikan fic ini!

aku kira ini fic. bakal hiatus lho, sumpah!

satu fic telah selesai! dan sekarang Mikasa lagi buat fic. one shoot shonen-ai! WA HA HA *tertawa ala pahlawan bertopeng*

mungkin para readers disini pada kecewa soalnya Rin gak milih siapapun diantara Len dan Teiru.

yah...tapi emang gini ceritanya, mau diapain lagi?

ini Mikasa bikinin omake pendek nih! silahkan di baca!

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

Di pagi yang cerah itu, Rin dan Miku sedang bercakap-cakap di bangku dekat kelas.

"hei Rin...apakah kau sudah bulat dengan keputusanmu?". Ucap Miku

"ya...aku sudah bulat dengan keputusanku...". jawab Rin

Rin menatap langit biru yang terkesan indah itu, kemudian tersenyum dan menutup matanya sejenak.

'karena aku tahu...kita hanya berteman...'. batin Rin

* * *

**Omake End**

* * *

seperti yang Mikasa bilang sebelumnya, Mikasa gak maksa kalian Review

asal JANGAN FLAME okay?

terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca fic. ini hingga chapter terakhir! *bungkukin badan*

nah, sampai jumpa di fic. yang berikutnya!*pergi*


End file.
